Isn't It Lovely?
by MonMonCandie
Summary: 28 Days of Love Challenge by reminiscent-afterthought. Love [n.] "An intense feeling of deep affection." / Every romantic relationship defines it differently from one another… No experience is ever the same. ‹‹Various pairings; one for each day of the month››
1. AlexandrianShipping

**Disclaimer: **Pokémon isn't mine!

**A/N: **I couldn't help but do this challenge, but let's hope I can do it for 28 days straight! Most of the chapters are going to take place in the game-verse (and further on that, the majority will have emphasis on Gym Leader/Elite Four/Champion shipping since I love them), but there will be a few anime/manga-verse ones as well. :)

Anyways, let's get started! Thanks for reading and enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Day 1: <strong>Write about your first ever (Pokémon) OTP.  
><strong>Pairing: <strong>Volkner/Jasmine  
><strong>Warnings: <strong>None.  
><strong>Word Count: <strong>1,302 words

* * *

><p><strong>.: Rainy Lady :.<br>**_~ She wears white, but she's smiling ~_

:: :: :: :: :: :: :: ::

It rains and rains and rains…

He's getting tired of watching the gloomy skies and Volkner wants nothing more than to see sunshine again. The Gym Leader from Sinnoh tucks his hands in his pockets, waiting under a small, wooden shelter for the rain to stop. He doubts it, however, since it's been raining all afternoon—Olivine City is completely different when it comes to the weather. Soon, he hears a faint sneeze to his right and Volkner looks over at his companion sitting on the bench. Jasmine rubs her nose quietly before letting out a sigh, catching Volkner's stare and momentarily blushes. He knows she tries to wave it off with a smile, so he can't help but return it for her sake.

"I guess…today was a bad day to wear white," she says; an attempt to initiate conversation. Jasmine bunches the skirt of her white sundress in her palms; both to make her point and hide her awkwardness. "If I had known—"

"It looks nice on you," Volkner compliments, standing in front of her.

Keeping her brown eyes on her lap (probably to hide her reddening face), Jasmine nods in thanks. She wraps her arms around herself and Volkner has a feeling she's getting cold. "It still looks out of place though. Normally, I'm very good at perceiving the weather in Olivine…"

"It's just a little rain."

"But—" Jasmine lets out a surprised yelp when Volkner's jacket drops on her head. Sliding it down to her shoulders, the Olivine Gym Leader looks up in shock. "Wait, Volkner—"

"You'll need that if we're going to be running there." He points to the Glitter Lighthouse a distance away. A light is shining from the top floor and both Trainers know Amphy is doing her job; guiding wayward ships that are out to sea. They were on their way to visit Jasmine's oldest friend, but neither person thought the clouds would take on a grey hue. Pulling his eyes away from the city's landmark, Volkner helps Jasmine to her feet and properly fits his jacket on her. Jasmine's fingers barely show through the sleeves and the hem rests just above her hips, but for weather like this, the jacket's a perfect fit. Smirking, he takes her cold hand in his, feeling the excitement run through his veins. "Ready?"

Her eyes widen and she automatically shakes her head, pulling against him. "N-No! What if you get sick running in the rain?"

"I think you have more to lose than I do." Volkner chuckles. "I'm not the one wearing a _white _dress, remember?"

It's obvious what he's implying and that causes Jasmine to flush darker than she already is. Jasmine mumbles under her breath while zipping the jacket up to the collar, but by then, Volkner pulls her out into the rain. He hears her calling out his name in a panic as they run, but the rain whips against his face and he focuses on getting them to their destination. People on the streets, even the occasional Pokémon, think they're crazy running through the rain without an umbrella, but somehow, Volkner finds it exhilarating.

Once they reach Glitter Lighthouse, they slip through the sliding doors and begin catching their breaths. Volkner feels as if he's never breathed so hard in his life! He lets out a curt laugh while he takes deep breaths, slicking back his wet hair. Something presses against his arm seconds later and Volkner remembers about Jasmine. She's panting heavily with her face against his arm; shoulders heaving and her grip loosens. Jasmine's hair is completely soaked and sticks to his jacket and her face; even those twin pigtails are a mess on top of her head! Volkner suddenly feels guilty; maybe dragging the Olivine native though the rain wasn't the smartest thing to do.

"Jasmine, I—" Volkner apologizes when she starts to shake, but he cuts off with a blink. Jasmine was…laughing?

Soon, his suspicions are confirmed when Jasmine begins laughing louder and she raises her head, giving Volkner a good look of her face. She all smiles, bright, and the beating in his chest is too loud to ignore. Water droplets slide down her face, but it makes her glisten under the light… Volkner thinks he's treated to something exceptional.

Jasmine catches her breath, wiping her face with the sleeve of Volkner's jacket before glimpsing at him. She giggles some more, covering her smile. It causes the blond's lips to twitch. "What?"

"You're so wet…" she replies through her mirth. The spot where she squeezes his arm feels warm. "Completely drenched like I thought you'd be!"

"Thanks for stating the obvious." Volkner tugs one of his bangs with a small scoff. It's an ineffective feint against her since he lets out a laugh.

Jasmine plays along with an airy apology before taking his hand and leads them towards the elevator. Volkner quickly looks around, realizing that no one else was at the lighthouse today. It must be due to the weather; it was keeping everyone at home. They step inside when Jasmine presses the button to the sixth floor and stand quietly together. The water from their hair and clothes drip to the floor in tiny, scattered puddles around them, but the silence isn't uncomfortable.

Volkner takes this opportunity to glance at the girl. Her pigtails are undone and she runs her fingers through her long, naturally straight hair as she smiles. Jasmine looks different when all of her hair is down, and yet, Volkner still finds her lovely.

"I left spare towels in Amphy's room for days like this. We can use those to dry up and… W-What?" Jasmine's cheeks fill with color again and she holds her hands together over her chest.

He remains mute; casually reaching for her—smirking when she closes her eyes in anxiety—and cups her cheek, using his thumb to wipe away a water droplet remaining on her face. Jasmine hesitantly peeps before screwing her eyes shut again when Volkner places a chaste kiss on her forehead; soon dragging his lips to her right ear and whispers. "You look good in that jacket…"

Jasmine keeps her eyes averted when he pulls away; hand now resting on the side of her neck. He stays close, patient even, as he waits for her to look at him. Maybe he's being a bully, but Volkner likes teasing her; it's become a habit. Once she draws up the courage to glance up from beneath her eyelashes, he smiles affectionately. Jasmine expresses a small pout on her blushing face, but before Volkner can do anything else, a sensation press on his lips. It's only after the feeling is gone that he realizes Jasmine kissed him of her own volition. Volkner stares blankly and Jasmine hides behind her hands once impulsiveness leaves her.

…He sometimes forgets that Jasmine teases him too; though she isn't aware of it…

"S-Sorry…" she whispers between the cracks of her fingers.

Frowning, Volkner takes her hands in his; gaining a bit of resistance on Jasmine's part, but once her eyes are in view—embarrassment the prime expression on her face—Volkner plants his own lips over hers. It causes Jasmine to flinch, but soon enough, she reciprocates the kiss and relaxes. It lasts for a moment longer before the blond pulls away, keeping the distance between them minimal. Blue eyes lock with sandy brown as Volkner speaks in a chastising yet playful tone. "I'm not."

Jasmine bites her bottom lip cutely with a sigh of defeat and it's enough to make Volkner grin. Maybe rain isn't so bad. It still doesn't beat sunshine and warm weather, but at least it gives him an opportunity to be with Jasmine and a side of herself she shares with no one else.


	2. ResistanceShipping

**Disclaimer: **Pokémon isn't mine!

**A/N: **Thanks for reading!

* * *

><p><strong>Day 2: <strong>Write about any pairing.  
><strong>Pairing: <strong>Morty/Whitney.  
><strong>Warnings: <strong>None.  
><strong>Word Count: <strong>1,137 words

* * *

><p><strong>.: Sunset Glow :.<br>**_~ A tranquil expression reflects on her face ~_

:: :: :: :: :: :: :: ::

Sometimes, Morty doesn't know what to think when he finds Whitney sleeping on his porch in the middle of the day. Granted, her behavior is more prevalent in the summer, but it still poses the question of _why _she sleeps there in the first place. Whitney can always find him at the Ecruteak Gym—Bellchime Trail on most of his off days—so she really doesn't have an excuse. Morty remembers confronting Whitney about the subject some time ago; her responses always dismiss the issue in favor of changing the topic. Eventually, he gives up when it became apparent Whitney wasn't going to talk.

Letting out a sigh, the young seer walks towards the large wooden porch; stylized as what was commonly seen in Ecruteak's more traditional architecture. As he approaches the sleeping girl, Gengar solidifies out of thin air above Whitney's head. It snickers mischievously before glancing at its Trainer with that ever present grin: Gengar wants to pull a prank. However, Morty shakes his head; a warning look in his violet eyes should Gengar act out of turn.

It disappoints the Shadow Pokémon, but Gengar disappears before reappearing in front of Morty obediently; knowing better than to go against instruction. Grateful, the blond offers Gengar a Sitrus Berry; something the ghost happily accepts and floats off aimless. Now that his Pokémon was pacified, Morty returns his attention to Whitney. She lies on her side, looking out into his yard; arms folded beside her head and her legs are tucked together. Whitney looks absolutely at peace while letting out a steady breath after each inhale. He will admit, seeing Whitney as such puts a smile on his face even though it probably shouldn't.

Morty quietly climbs the porch and unlocks the door; steps inside, moves down the winding hallway, and reaches the linens closet. It doesn't take him long to pull out a blanket before Morty retraces his steps back to the porch. Gengar is once again hovering above Whitney close by, but this time the Ghost-type Trainer doesn't wave it away. He sits down near Whitney's head and opens the blanket, throwing it over the girl's body. It may be summer, but today was particularly cool in Ecruteak City.

"Mmm…" Whitney stirs, curling a bit before exhaling. Morty wonders if he should wake her, but decides against it since he wants peace and quiet. All afternoon, he's been everywhere: maintaining the Gym; travelling to the Fighting Dojo for a rematch with Ethan; and meeting up with Eusine in Celadon City… He only returned to Ecruteak just before sunset—it furthers his curiosity on how long Whitney was here.

Morty is pulled out of his thoughts when he notices the Goldenrod Gym Leader moving more actively. Soon, she opens her eyes, though still remaining in a daze. Pushing herself up, the blond greets. "Good afternoon, Whitney… Or maybe 'good evening' works better?"

"Pillow…" Whitney mumbles, rubbing her left eye sleepily.

"Whitney, we need to talk about your dropping in uninvited again—" He stops mid-sentence when the girl drops her head on his lap. Morty stares; unable to say _anything _about her spontaneous behavior. Gengar snickers from above and that snaps the Ecruteak Gym Leader back to the real world. "…Whitney, what are you doing?"

"You're so warm." She snuggles comfortably against him; even going so far as to place a hand on his knee. There's a smile on her face now. "Let me borrow your lap, 'kay?"

Should he scold her or allow her to do as she wants?

…Well, he certainly can't do the latter; Whitney does whatever she wants every other day.

Returning Gengar to its Poké Ball when it soaks up _too much _amusement out of the situation, Morty sighs and tries to get the Normal-type Trainer's attention again before she falls back to sleep. "Whitney, if you're tired, you can borrow my couch."

"No. You're so much cozier than a stupid couch," she defiantly replies. Even half-asleep, Whitney is stubborn… Eventually, she shifts positions to face Morty's abdomen and somehow curls _closer _to him. Alarmed, Morty struggles to form a sentence and, truth be told, his face starts to heat up despite the fact that many see him as laidback. His mouth falls open a few times, but he stops trying to think when Whitney squeezes his free hand; smiling. "I didn't think you were sensitive to girls, Morty."

"I'm not—you're just surprisingly lax right now," he replies, raising a suspicious eyebrow to hide his anxiety. It's not that the situation _isn't_ likeable_…_but that's just it: should Morty feel comfortable like this?

Whitney, however, doesn't seem to mind. "How was your day?"

Resigning to his fate, the blond Gym Leader looks across his yard. He has the perfect view of the sun setting behind Mt. Silver and the Bell Tower has a perfectly illuminated silhouette; Morty loves returning home at this hour just to take in this majestic sight. "…It was alright. Busy though."

"I was pretty busy too." Whitney yawns. "I had a radio interview with Mary and then there was this big sale at Goldenrod Department Store… I still didn't buy everything that I wanted."

A laughs fails to stay hidden. "That doesn't sound too exhausting."

"Waiting for you to come home is pretty tiring if you ask me."

Suddenly, that burning question at the back of his mind taunts him. Why is Whitney always on his porch when he comes home late? And why is it always on days he _knows _he'll come home late? It's almost as if…Whitney _wants _him to be aware she'll be there; on his porch waiting for him as she sleeps. Such a confusing girl… Learning all of Whitney's mannerisms is a patience exercise and Morty confuses himself with why he bothers. She's vastly different from him—simple, bubbly, and stubborn—and yet, Morty finds her intriguing.

Whitney begins snoozing again and the corners of his lips form a lazy smile. He brushes away stray hairs that fall on her face and he realizes that maybe he's okay with seeing Whitney every now and then. The 'Incredibly Pretty Girl' looks like a young sleeping beauty when she's docile like this. Keeping his fingers locked with hers, Morty whispers in amusement. "I could kiss you right now, Whitney. Would that wake you up?"

She shifts again, faintly squeezing his hand. Another smile sports her face when Whitney rests on her back; eyes closed. "I'll probably just think I'm dreaming, but at least I'll know you're home."

Morty stares for a moment before chuckling again. He still doesn't know if she's only half-asleep, but maybe that just made the answer to her frequent visits that more desirable. Besides, who was he to dismiss the opportunity to wake a pretty girl sleeping on his porch?


	3. BoilingWaterShipping

**Disclaimer: **Pokémon isn't mine!

**A/N: **This pair; I love. :P Thanks for reading!

* * *

><p><strong>Day 3: <strong>Write about any pairing.**  
>Pairing: <strong>Siebold/Malva**  
>Warnings: <strong>Mentions of alcohol.**  
>Word Count: <strong>1,014 words

* * *

><p><strong>.: Sweet Spirits :.<br>**_~ He tastes exactly as imagined ~_

:: :: :: :: :: :: :: ::

She continues to stare at his back unabashed; legs crossed under the table and manicured nails tapping in a rhythmic fashion. He ignores her—as usual—but sooner or later, he _will _take notice of her; he always does.

Siebold keeps to himself as he minds the cooking area where he makes his 'art'. Sprinkling a blend of herbs and spices on the roast; whisking egg yolks in a bowl before adding it to the pot; and even chopping green onions for his soup base. It makes her wonder how he could do all that and _still _wear his chef's jacket under so much heat. Siebold was a culinary genius alright; even though she hates to admit it.

"Can I help you with something?"

Finally—a response. "I'm rather hungry, Siebold. Could you whip up a snack for me?"

"Do I look like your _personal_ chef, Malva?" He glares over his shoulder with a hardened frown. "You're perfectly capable of walking to the fridge and making something for yourself."

"Yes, but you're already working your magic," Malva retorts, twirling a finger within the curly, pink locks that fall just above her shoulders. Smirking, she adds. "It's a waste of energy if I make something when you're right there."

"For your information, I am cooking today's dinner, so unless you actually _want_ a plate at the table later, you will not bother me with your self-entitlement!" It's so funny how positively _livid _he gets while cooking. The Fire-type Elite watches as Siebold turns back around, muttering under his breath about 'unnecessary distractions', and wipes his hands on his white apron before heading towards the large walk-in pantry. He disappears for a few seconds, Malva's curiosity peaking when she hears glass clinking together, before Siebold emerges again; only this time, there's a bottle of brandy in his hands.

Malva hums with intrigue. Of course, Siebold is back to ignoring her, popping open the bottle and dousing a bit of the liquid on the roast. Once he's satisfied, Siebold opens the oven and leaves the roast to cook for at a few hours. He washes his hands at the sink, dries them with a clean dishcloth, and begins throwing the utensils he will not need any more into the dishwater. The way he moves…it's on par with that of a machine.

She laughs at her own joke, earning another annoyed look from the Water-type specialist. Siebold rolls his eyes before grabbing a pair of glass cups from the cupboards, holding both glasses in one hand and using his other to carry the bottle of brandy by the neck. He takes an adjacent seat at the table and begins filling a quarter of each cup with the liquid. Malva hums again, happily taking one of the glasses once Siebold twists the cap back on the bottle. "You're being thoughtful."

"Please; I'm only pacifying you for a moment." Siebold takes a sip of the brandy, sighing afterwards in displeasure. "I'd much rather have a glass of wine."

"Then why didn't you use it as a flavor enhancer instead?"' Malva asks, downing her drink straight and feeling the burn in her throat—it burns in a good way. She slides the glass across the table; her way of asking for a second round. "Hmm…then again, I'm not much of a wine person."

"That's _almost _funny."

"How so?"

"You're a Kalosian woman." Instead of pouring Malva another cup, Siebold places his unfinished glass in front of her. "I assumed you drank whatever you could get your hands on."

She raises an eyebrow, resting her chin on the back of her palm. "Then can we say the same about you? You're a Kalosian man and yet the thought of drinking brandy has you complaining."

"I never said I was opposed to it; wine is simply a preference of taste," he stubbornly proclaims. Staring at the liquor bottle, Siebold lets out an irritated hum and stands up, taking the bottle by the neck once more to properly put it away.

Malva frowns, dangling Siebold's glass in her hand. "You're putting it away already?"

"If you continue drinking in _my _kitchen, you're bound to set something on fire," Siebold answers. There's finality in his voice and Malva can't help but roll her eyes; he's not being funny at the moment. He continues. "You've had your drink, Malva. Now, can you leave me to work in peace?"

…Really—Chef Siebold is _not _very fun.

She pouts with a small grumble under her breath before finishing off the drink. There are plenty of reasons for why she bothers Siebold, but unfortunately, he fails to catch on to their collective meaning…or he has and simply ignores it. The latter sounds like the most plausible explanation and Malva loathes the conclusion. Letting out another sigh, Malva tucks a strand of hair behind her ear while standing up. Glancing in Siebold's direction again, the man is back to preparing his soup base, sipping out of the ladle to taste-test the broth. She can spot a thoughtful look on his face and suddenly, Malva harbors another wicked smile.

"Can I at least have one thing before I leave?" She's already making her way to his side by the time he turns around.

"What is it now—?" He's silenced when Malva takes the opportunity to effectively shut him up. He tastes like lemon basil with a hint of alcohol and it's simply divine. She smirks against his lips before pulling away slowly. When she looks up at him, it isn't surprising that he's glaring at her with everything he's got. Siebold stands tall, smooths down his jacket, and returns his eyes on the pot, stirring at a constant speed. "Satisfied?"

Malva withholds a giggle, walking away. "Very much so."

"I don't think I'll ever understand what goes through your mind," Siebold mutters; though if he is disappointed or annoyed, the Fire-type Elite can't tell.

With her hand on the entryway, Malva adjusts the sunglasses resting on her nose and simply shrugs; smiling in self-proclaimed victory. "And you probably never will."


	4. FerrisWheelShipping

**Disclaimer: **Pokémon isn't mine!

**A/N: **I'll admit, I haven't played BW yet (only B2W2), so my characterization and understanding of the story in BW may be off. My apologies in advance. :x

Thanks for reading!

* * *

><p><strong>Day 4: <strong>Write about a pairing you are neutral on.**  
>Pairing: <strong>N/Hilda  
><strong>Warnings: <strong>None.  
><strong>Word Count: <strong>1,217 words

* * *

><p><strong>.: An Unwavering Emotion :.<br>**_~ Searching can only take you so far ~_

:: :: :: :: :: :: :: ::

_"Yeah, I saw someone like that; flew off somewhere near the Giant Chasm. Can't say why anyone would wanna go there… Strange guy—he was ridin' a large Pokémon too!"_

:: :: :: :: :: :: :: ::

Hilda falls back onto the grassy bank; more out of exhaustion than true defeat. It's been a long day of searching through the Giant Chasm…_again._ She is pretty sure she has the basic topography memorized like the back of her hand…but the rumors she's heard about the Giant Chasm lately—of Team Plasma's return before collapsing once again—that can only mean _he's_ close by, right?

She hears a concerned growl from above and Hilda cranes her head to see the empathetic face of the white dragon, Reshiram, looking down at her. It was almost like Reshiram's eyes were asking her, _Are you alright?_

The most Hilda can do is blink. There was something about Reshiram that calms her, and yet, at the same time, Reshiram brings up memories of the past. Smiling, Hilda raises her hand to stroke the Vast White Pokémon's muzzle; warmth flowing to her fingers as Reshiram allows the motion with a serene gaze. A giggle escapes her before she looks out into the quiet, empty valley. Not a soul was awake and it's only then that Hilda realizes how desolate the area is. The stars were out—a clear night sky—but it's cold. A chill runs down her spine and she instinctively rubs her arms for warmth.

It's lonely… So lonely and empty…

Reshiram, again, calls for her, slowly settling by her side. The young Trainer watches curiously, feeling the heat radiating off of the white dragons' body; its tail turbine glowing brightly in the dark with a quiet hum. She stares in amazement—face illuminates with a warm orange color—before her blue eyes trail back to Reshiram's. It simply stares back and once again, its eyes are asking, _Are you alright?_

She cannot lie to it; Reshiram only ever searches for the truth.

Resting her back against Reshiram's large body, releasing a loud exhale, Hilda looks up at the stars and watches how they twinkle. Each individual star shines just as bright as the next and each has a story to tell. She wonders if _he's _looking up at the sky too; wherever he may be.

"How long has it been now since we started this journey?" she asks without pulling her eyes away. Reshiram does not answer her, but that's fine. "Huh…being back in the Unova region is unreal. It makes me realize that I haven't…talked to anyone I know in so long."

That puts a frown on her face and Hilda looks down at her lap. Time was fleeting, but she didn't have a clue the effect was so big. She has been searching for the one person she wants to see most of all, but two years have come and gone without any results. It was hard when she thought about it; Hilda was chasing a ghost.

_Keep your head up, Hero of Truth. You will soon find your answer. _Reshiram looks to say, growling lowly.

Hilda pulls up her legs and thinks. Why was she doing this again? Yes, that's right: she wants answers. She, herself, is searching for truth; one she wants to hear from _him. _Suddenly determined—perhaps more than she has been in months—Hilda shoots up from her spot, takes a few steps forward, and forms a cup around her mouth. She yells into the quiet night; voice echoing into the far reaches of the chasm. "I'll see you soon! That's a promise!"

She, of course, does not expect a response, but Hilda still smiles. The wind slowly picks up around her, whispering in her ears; only a gentle breeze. Brushing away the hair flying in her face, Hilda looks up at the sky again and remembers his back.

"N…I'll see you soon."

:: :: :: :: :: :: :: ::

As the last tinder of the makeshift fire quietly cracks in the night, the figure of a wandering stranger happens upon the sleeping Trainer and the dragon that protects her. The girl sleeps peacefully; tucked close to the large, white body at her side. He can't help but smile; she looks the same as he last saw her two years ago. Quietly as he can, N kneels beside Hilda and simply watches her as if she was still art.

_'You are finally here,' _a clear voice rings in his head and N lifts his eyes to meet the deepest blues that belong only to Reshiram. The Vast White Pokémon casts a look upon Hilda. _'Why do you avoid her so when you are the one she seeks most?'_

"It is difficult to explain," N whispers; gaze softening when Hilda shifts in her sleep. "I do not have a clear reason yet, but I know it has something to do with self-worth."

_'Ego?'_

"No." N shakes his head, throwing a stick into the dying fire. He watches it flicker for a moment before continuing. "After all that I've done and everything that I am trying to learn now, I still do not see myself as worthy to appear in front of her—to be _with _her."

Reshiram sighs, looking out into the distance. _'Be that as it may, doesn't the decision lie with her if she finds you worthy? Why not let her make that choice?'_

"My friend, you and I both know the answer to that question." He smiles up at the white dragon; amused. "Hilda has a kind heart, but it is her kindness that drives me away until I become someone even I can accept."

_'Humans are simple creatures, but how complex your actions are.'_

"Yes, that formula is still something I am trying to understand too." Standing up, N gently presses his hand against Reshiram's white fur and begins a stroking motion. He can feel eyes on him again, so N makes contact with a sincere request. "Reshiram, please continue to protect her; to guide her. Hilda is…important."

Reshiram's gaze lingers before it nods. However, before N can disappear into the shadows, the Vast White Pokémon speaks again. _'What of Zekrom?'_

"Zekrom has taught me much, but it's time that I learn to walk on my own now." He throws a reassuring expression over his shoulder. "I've met Trainers who are like Hilda; who treat Pokémon with care and affection. I've left Zekrom in their care so that they, too, can learn from our friend."

Reshiram snorts; a sort of laugh. _'I see. Then you have found your truth?'_

To this, N pauses. He is thoughtful, carefully considering the question before he moves his gaze on Hilda's sleeping form. Not once has she stirred with signs of waking and that was okay. They would cross paths again, but N hopes that when they do, Hilda will smile warmly for him. Decided, he walks back to the brunette and kneels down a final time.

"No. My truth is still a work in progress."

_'Hmm? How so?' _Reshiram questions with honest curiosity.

Pulling off his cap, N lowers his face until he places a chaste, lingering kiss on Hilda's forehead. Caressing her cheek afterward and smiling when Hilda murmurs contently in her sleep, N answers. "Because I've been thinking too much of the ideal sleeping before me…"


	5. HeavenlyWaterShipping

**Disclaimer: **Pokémon isn't mine!

**A/N: **I actually don't write slash/femslash, but since this is a challenge requirement, I'll try my best. ;) For clarity's sake: this takes place in the manga!verse and Lyra is an unnamed resident living in New Bark Town. Also, I call the female character Blue in the Pokémon Special canon. If this was game canon, Blue would be the _Gen I rival._ Confusing, but that's just how the naming convention works in my head. :P I don't think there will be too much confusion about this since I won't be writing game!Blue for this challenge… LOL

* * *

><p><strong>Day 5: <strong>Write one of the following—Imageshipping, HeavenlyWaterShipping, or AnnemaeShipping.**  
>Pairing: <strong>Blue (PokéSpe!female)/Lyra**  
>Warnings: <strong>None.**  
>Word Count: <strong>1,287 words.

* * *

><p><strong>.: Imprinting :.<br>**_~ Her attention can't be anywhere else ~_

:: :: :: :: :: :: :: ::

When she first comes across her, Lyra is amazed with how bold—how _confident_—a single woman can be. Of course, that 'woman' is only a few years older than her, but it is the fact that _she _flaunts her figure without considering the consequences. Lyra hasn't seen many forward people in New Bark Town, so when Gold, an infamous resident of the 'Poké House', strolls into town with a pair of friends, Lyra can't help being curious. She follows them in secret; all the way to Professor Elm's laboratory and it seems like Gold is assigned a task (of which, the boy isn't too thrilled). The red-haired teenager who completes the trio glares at Gold and Lyra can only assume why; sympathizing with him: Gold wasn't acting seriously.

…And then she laughs.

The only female of the trio laughs heartily, though it comes out in a way reserved for mischief. She teases her companions, waggles a finger with a wink, and Lyra has a feeling the girl just made a witty remark when she takes into account the look of Gold and the redhead's faces combined. If only she knew what the joke was… The long-haired brunette continues her teasing ways with a glint in her eyes; never bothered by the comments her companions (or even the confused Professor Elm) shine light on.

Lyra likes this girl; she's different from the other girls in town…

This one is a role model built on wily confidence.

:: :: :: :: :: :: :: ::

"Here you go, Marill. Eat up!" Lyra watches her partner happily chomp away on the bowl of Pokémon food. Ever since Professor Elm left a task with Gold, Lyra sees a variety of his friends come around, but out of all the visits, the one Lyra looks forward to the most is Gold's female senior. That girl really was an attention-grabber.

…But then Lyra remembers she still has no idea who that girl is.

Marill tugs on her sleeve; mouth stuffed with Pokémon food, and tilts his head in confusion. Realizing she spaced out, Lyra smiles in apology. "Ah, sorry—"

"Such a cutie!"

Startled, Lyra looks up over her shoulder before her eyes become wide like a Jigglypuff's. Smiling with bright, blue eyes, Lyra's unexpected visitor quickly kneels down and scoops up Marill in her arms. She begins making cooing noises, but the most the young Trainer can do is stare in shock. "Uh…"

"Aww, does he have a nickname?" the girl asks, unintentionally squeezing the aqua mouse into her…bosom.

"No…?"

"Oh, that's a shame." Frowning the girl pulls Marill away; perhaps unaware of the 'trauma' (did that even count?) she has placed on it. However, the girl smiles again and winks at Lyra. "Then how about, 'Marilly'? Sounds adorable, right? Let's go with that!"

"But…" At this point, Lyra is completely at a loss for words. To be honest, she isn't expecting to meet this girl at all—most definitely _not _in person either; but even though she thinks this way, Lyra doesn't understand why her heart thumps so hard against her chest. This girl—Gold's friend—is very pretty, well-endowed, and…well, she has the personality to match. Maybe this is Lyra's chance to get to know her! Standing up and swallowing her nervousness, the young Trainer attempts to speak. "My…My name is Lyra!"

She thinks she's made a mistake when the girl stares back in response, but Lyra is taken aback when the girl laughs in amusement. "It's nice to meet you, Lyra. I'm Blue." That attractive confidence is there again and Lyra finds it dazzling. Blue allows Marill to jump out of her arms, flipping her hair over her shoulder. "You're probably aware that I'm not from here. I'm actually from Pallet Town in the Kanto region, but Gold is a friend of mine."

"I've seen you around; on your way to Professor Elm's research lab," Lyra hesitates to reveal; it causes her cheeks to flush with a bit of pink. She relaxes, though, when Blue smiles. "You're helping the Professor with his research?"

"Mmm, not really. I've simply nothing to do back home, so I thought being around someone like Gold would provide me with entertainment." Blue looks up at the clear skies before correcting her statement. "Actually that's not entirely true; I get plenty of entertainment back home, but Green's being a complete sourpuss at the moment while Red and Yellow are off doing their own thing. What's a poor girl like me supposed to do with her free time? How sad."

Lyra simply nods as she listens. Not only was this girl pretty, but she was also friends with the Viridian City Gym Leader _and _a Pokémon League Champion? Blue is appearing more and more like a celebrity and Lyra has never met a famous person before; she is star-struck. It really does make her wonder what she has done to grab Blue's attention today—Lyra knows she isn't the most interesting person in New Bark Town…

Suddenly, a phone rings and it snaps Lyra to attention. She absentmindedly looks around as Blue pulls out her Poké Gear. She speaks with an airy, affectionate tone as she talks; Lyra wondering who Blue is talking to. The Kanto native looks so happy… Marill's ears twitch when he sense his Trainer's disappointment, so he rubs face against Lyra's leg.

Once Blue finishes, she tucks her Poké Gear back into her messenger bag and looks at Lyra with a smile. "It seems like Silver's wondering where I am. I should get back to the lab."

Lyra hides her disappointment by holding her hands back her back. "Silver is the red-haired boy who was with you and Gold?"

"That's right!" Blue laughs; a hand over her mouth in a boisterous way. "He's my adorable little brother!"

…Wait, what?

"I thought he could use a little alone time to 'improve' his friendship with Gold." A rather _dangerous _look in flashes across Blue's eyes… Is that normal with her? Letting out an amused sigh, the long-haired brunette momentarily crouches on her knees to poke Marill's belly. "It was nice meeting you, Marilly!"

The aqua mouse squeaks in reply, accepting his 'temporary' nickname.

Blue giggles and stands up again, adjusting the white hat on her head before shooting Lyra a bright look. Unable to really say anything, Lyra smiles and scratches the side of her face. "So, um…I guess I'll see you around? It was nice meeting you, Blue."

"My pleasure!" Blue winks. "Though I'm hoping that when I see you next, you'll come greet me without peeking through Professor Elm's window like a curious, little Meowth."

Lyra freezes; face beginning to heat up. "W-What?"

A smirk forms on Blue's pretty face and she isn't even trying to hide it behind a dainty hand. The Kanto native was aware of Lyra's spying on _her;_ that much is known, but how embarrassing! Walking backwards slowly, the older girl waves with a flirty edge to her tone. "I'll see you around, cutie!"

That casual way of bidding goodbye…Lyra can't help but turn red. Then she turns a shade darker when Lyra realizes that Blue never meant to call _Marill _'cutie'. It's as if steam hisses through her ears and the young Trainer collapses to her knees; hands holding her hot face.

Marill blinks in confusion, tapping Lyra's lap for an answer (or any response to be honest). He calls out to her, but the only thing his Trainer recites is jumbled words. It isn't often that Lyra finds someone to crush on and it's actually a first for her that the one person Lyra crushes on happens to be a sharp, young woman—Blue is something else indefinitely.

…And Lyra doesn't mind it.


	6. KalosShipping

**Disclaimer: **Pokémon isn't mine!

**A/N: **I honestly didn't mean for this to be longer than the others; I had too much fun writing this. xD

Thanks for reading!

* * *

><p><strong>Day 6: <strong>Write about any pairing.  
><strong>Pairing: <strong>Calem/Serena  
><strong>Warnings: <strong>None.  
><strong>Word Count: <strong>1,440 words.

* * *

><p><strong>.: Superstar :.<strong>  
><em>~ She's a humble celebrity ~<em>

:: :: :: :: :: :: :: ::

"Finally, some breathing room," Calem whispers in relief after entering the Route 13 gate and pulls down the hood and collar of his poncho. Coming to Lumiose City from the badlands can be so brutal sometimes. The appearance of a sandstorm was hard to pinpoint, but Calem wasn't left with much choice—he was in Coumarine City with Tierno earlier today, so Route 13 was the shortest way to get to Lumiose City. Still, Calem knows he shouldn't complain; a true Pokémon Trainer understands that there will always be a chance of risky weather on his journey. Besides…Lumiose City was just a pit stop since his real destination was the train headed for Kiloude City.

Shrugging off the poncho, Calem begins organizing his things on a nearby bench. He folds the poncho neatly before stuffing it in his bag, wipes his face of any dirt, and finally smoothens down his blue jacket. He knows he's still a little messy, but at least he was presentable. Once he gets to Kiloude City, then maybe Calem will think about borrowing a hotel room for a shower… Then again, a true Pokémon Trainer doesn't mind getting down and dirty every once in a while; it just means he's taking his career very seriously.

Calem throws the strap of his bag over his shoulder once he's finished and exits the gate into the streets of North Boulevard. Calem scratches his head before looking down at his Holo Caster, frowning when he notes the time. It's almost a quarter to four—not enough time to catch the four o'clock train to Kiloude City. Maybe he should run? Borrowing a Skiddo was an option too, but didn't feel like using a paid service right now…

"I could use Altaria, but he's probably exhausted—"

Someone collides into him on the street and Calem snaps out of his thoughts with a halt. He takes a step back in surprise as his focus shoots forward, hearing a yelp and realizing the person he's bumped into has fallen to the ground. With eyes wide, Calem doesn't waste a second to help the young lady to her feet. "I'm so sorry! Are you alright?"

"I'm fine."

That voice…it sounds familiar.

"Thank you so much for your help—Oh, Calem!"

Said boy blinks in _major _confusion. "Serena?"

His friend, Serena, smiles; fixing the navy-blue fedora on her head and dusting off her lap. "I didn't think I'd see you so soon; at least not until Kiloude City."

"Same here." He finally smiles back, but it's a shaky one. Looking her up and down, Calem admits. "You look…different."

Serena nods, pushing her bangs to the side. She does a little twirl to show off her new outfit: a tie-neck grey blouse; blue pleated skirt; white knee socks; and a pair of black shoes. Even Serena's long hair is tied in long pigtails today! She has definitely embraced the life of fashion—Serena looks like a superstar. "I thought I'd try something different… You know, because I've been feeling a little plain lately."

"I suppose," Calem replies. However, Serena was _never_ plain in his eyes. Shaking his head, Calem clears his throat and begins walking down the street to Lumiose Station on the other side of North Boulevard; knowing Serena is already following him. "Well, I guess experimenting with your style can be a hobby too; it doesn't take away from the fact that you're a skilled Trainer."

He was probably seeing things, but he swears Serena's face turns a faint shade of pink. The blonde holds the strap of her purse tightly. "Right? I couldn't help but spoil myself when I attained discount rights from Boutique Couture!"

Girls sure are strange with money… Wasn't Boutique Couture insanely expensive? Well whatever—Serena probably earns a lot of Poké Dollars from battling the Trainers at the Battle Mansion; being a Grand Duchess and all. "Impulsive buys, huh? I had no idea you were into make-up too."

"Make-up?" Calem looks to his right, seeing the puzzled expression on Serena's face. "I didn't buy make-up."

Calem furrows his eyebrows, pointing out. "But…you're wearing make-up right now. Didn't you buy some?"

They stare at each other for a bit before Serena springs to life. She quickly turns away—Calem wondering if he said the wrong thing—before the blond panics. "Oh no! I forgot to clean my face at the studio!"

"Serena, I…don't really care if you wear make-up or not." He tries to comfort her, but it comes off as awkward. Looking up at the sky because he doesn't know what else to do, Calem tries to figure out the situation. "Isn't it normal for girls to wear make-up?"

"Not me…" Serena confesses, keeping her eyes on her feet. There's a small pout on her face as she mumbles. "Having a mother who's made a career in Rhyhorn Racing… It didn't give me a lot of time to play with make-up as a little girl."

Calem nods slowly; cautious with his next reply. "Well, I think you did a pretty good job…I guess?"

"That's because I…" The blonde trails off into a low whisper and Calem barely hears her. "Someone…did it for me at…the PR Video Studio…"

It's as if the pieces were falling into place now. "…Serena, you were making PR videos before heading to the station?"

His question causes Serena to flinch and she hides her face behind her hands. She nods without a word before blurting out. "I-I…! I kind of…lost track of time today, so I forgot to wipe my face. I probably look weird with make-up on, huh?"

PR videos… Calem hasn't tried the latest trend of increasing one's notoriety as a Trainer (mostly because he hides the fact that he's camera shy), but Calem can _sort of _see the fun in it. Serena has only lived in Vaniville Town for a year now, so the male Trainer is still getting to know her, but today, he's learned a lot. The blond is a humble person, but she's also bold. For her to find fun in PR videos; have an interest in make-up; and creativity in switching up her style… Calem feels like they're becoming better acquainted outside of Pokémon battles.

He laughs, causing heat to rise on Serena's face again. "You're so silly. You're already pretty to begin with—"

…Oh crap; he just put himself out there!

Both Trainers stare at each other for a moment before turning away: Calem holding a hand over his mouth and Serena keeping her hands over her heart. That is one thing a true Pokémon Trainer is supposed to do: keep his poker face on so that he can remain unpredictable to his opponent. Serena, however, cracks through that façade very easily—even _outside _of battling.

After a lapse of awkward silence, Calem clears his throat; quickly speaking. "A-Anyways, I'll meet you in Kiloude City, okay?"

He doesn't get very far when Serena clamps both her hands over his wrist. The contact is enough to set his skin on fire. "Um…d-do you want to do something else today?"

Hesitant to look over, Calem realizes Serena is looking at him with a sincere expression. Even though her face is completely red, there's determination on her face. Serena…she really does have all the right qualities that make her the better Trainer between them.

"That is… I mean, we're always battling. Why not a change of pace?"

"…There's this café I haven't been to yet," Calem begins, grabbing Serena's attention from the ground. He's still too much of a coward to look directly at her, but he was being honest. "Shauna says they have really great pastries there… Do you want to try it?"

Serena slowly breaks out into a smile. "I think I know just the one! Come on!" She starts leading the way—their arms linked—and points down Autumnal Avenue. "I love their cheesecake, but the people there also have great tips on raising Pokémon."

Calem chuckles as he starts walking at her pace. "Sounds great; but do you think we can stop somewhere else first?"

"Okay…where?" She blinks innocently.

Calem rubs the back of his neck; his face warming up. "Just…somewhere with a shower… Standing next to you, I feel like a walking dirt carpet right now."

He doesn't miss the fact that Serena's laugh causes his heart to skip a beat. Maybe being second-best to her isn't such a bad thing. "We can do that. I think my discount extends even to Hotel Richissime!"

"…You really _are _a walking celebrity…"

"Huh? Did you say something?"

"Nope. Lead the way!"


	7. PalletShipping

**Disclaimer: **Pokémon isn't mine!

**A/N: **I'm crossing my fingers that Gary'll make an appearance in XY, but I highly doubt it. He was one of my favorite characters from the original series. :) Also, I'm really sorry if the quality for this chapter is poor. I had the general idea down, but I was rushing a bit… Olympics on TV. OTL

Thanks for reading!

* * *

><p><strong>Day 7: <strong>Write about Ash paired with one of his rivals.**  
>Pairing: <strong>One-sided Gary/Ash  
><strong>Warnings: <strong>None.  
><strong>Word Count: <strong>1,168 words.

* * *

><p><strong>.: Missing You :.<br>**_~ Perhaps he's a thing of the past ~_

:: :: :: :: :: :: :: ::

_"He left already?"_

_"I'm sorry, Gary, you just missed him. If I had known you were coming back today, I would've asked Ash to stay a day longer—"_

_"Don't worry about it, Mrs. Ketchum." Smiling, Gary reassures the older woman. "I'm just glad Ash came back safely; even if he only stayed for a short while."_

:: :: :: :: :: :: :: ::

Gray lets out a thoughtful hum as he observes the native bird from the Unova region. The female Unfezant nips at her wings, cleaning them, before looking down at the curious Trainer from the high treetop. It's a beautiful Pokémon; Ash took great care of it. "The females really are different from the males."

Unfezant lets out a cry, showcasing its wonderful wings before flying off and all Gary can do is watch. Just disappearing like that… Ash is just like that.

"Gary!" Turning around, the young researcher sees his grandfather walking up to him, waving with a proud smile. "It's good to see you again! How is your research in the Sinnoh region going? I heard you'll be heading to Hoenn soon to gather more data."

"Yeah—I'm almost finished the first draft for my thesis, but I'm maybe you can have a look at it before I leave again, Gramps." To think Gary Oak was following the footsteps of his famed grandfather… They were big shoes to fill, but the ultimate goal of this newfound dream was to become a researcher by his own efforts. "There are still a few holes, but it's getting there."

"Wonderful! I'd be honored to have a look." His grandfather lets out a hearty chuckle before spotting Unfezant in the air with its fellow Bird Pokémon—he has a feeling he knows what Gary was up to. "Have you seen Ash's new Pokémon yet? I must say, they are a unique bunch."

"I wasn't active seeking them to be honest; I was just curious what he caught this time." Gary sighs, placing his hands on his hips and looks at the clear skies. "Still dreaming to be a Pokémon Master, right? That guy'll never change."

"But Ash _is_ earnest. His desire to see new Pokémon and explore new regions is just admirable." The Pokémon Professor smiles earnestly, noting the thoughtful expression on his grandson's face. "It seems just like yesterday that you two were beginning your own Pokémon journeys for the first time… How you two have grown."

Gary screws up his face; mostly out of embarrassment. Rubbing the back of his neck, Gary looks away. "Aw, c'mon, Gramps—that was such a long time ago!"

He rolls his eyes when his grandfather laughs before Tracey calls him for him. Nodding, the Pokémon Professor turns back to his grandson. "Well, duty calls. A new Trainer is going to be picking her first Pokémon. Gary, when are you departing for the Hoenn region?"

"Not for another few days; I'll be in town for a bit. Why?" Gary smirks in good nature. "You're kicking me out already, Gramps?"

Another hearty laughs escapes before his grandfather heads for the laboratory. "Let's talk about your thesis over dinner tonight then; I have no doubt that you've written something interesting."

Leave it to his grandfather to be so easy-going. Gary can't help but shake his head in amusement before examining the entire field belonging to the Oak research laboratory. Wide, green pastures for miles and resources the Pokémon utilize to make a living here… The ecosystem here was impressive. Gary spots Ash's herd of Tauros running rampant through the fields; Ash's Torterra and Corphish relaxing by a small pond; and even Ash's Charizard takes it easy under the shade of a large tree.

That Charizard…it brings up old memories.

Making his way to the Flame Pokémon—already garnering its attention from a distance—Gary smiles before pulling a Poké Ball from his belt. Blastoise appears in a blast of light, letting out a proud cry before its eyes land on Charizard. Gary remains wordless; simply watching as two fully-evolved Pokémon interact through a will of stares. He feels the atmosphere shift on the heavy side before spotting what looks like a smirk touching Charizard's face. The Flame Pokémon offers a fist in greeting and Blastoise returns it with equal acknowledgement.

It's been so long since either Pokémon have battled, yet their respect for one another was still there. He decides to leave them alone for a while to catch up. Sometimes, the young researcher feels strange being around so many Pokémon that belong to his former rival. As kids, they shared the same dream…but look at them now. Ash is still travelling all over the Pokémon world and though Gary is doing the same to a smaller extent, sometimes he feels as if something is missing. Has he made a mistake of what he wanted out of life?

"Ash…he's probably in the Kalos region by now." He keeps his eyes on the sky; the clouds rolling over slowly. He lets out a smile, but it doesn't reach his eyes. Blastoise's heavy footsteps stamp behind him; the Shell Pokémon standing by after bonding with Charizard. "Maybe if I was still aiming to be a Trainer, Ash and I would still be crossing paths. That doesn't sound so bad right now…"

Sighing, he crouches down and buries his face in his hands. He hates himself for thinking this way, wondering if his choices are the right ones…because at the end of it all, Gary still thinks about _him._

Is he alright?

What's he up to now?

How much has he changed…since the last time they reunited?

Maybe he worries about him—or maybe he's thinking too much—but Gary knows his concerns for Ash run deeper than anything. Ash continues to get further and further away from him with each journey…and Gary feels like he hasn't done much in comparison. Blastoise makes a noise of worry, but Gary doesn't bother to acknowledge it; he's too wrapped up in self-pity…

"Gary!"

Raising his head, the young researcher looks over his shoulder; surprised to see Mrs. Ketchum walking up to him. He immediately stands up, hoping she didn't see his pitiful state of wallowing over _her_ son. "Mrs. Ketchum, uh…"

"Ash is on the phone right now." She elicits a laugh when Gary's eyes go wide. "He just spent his second night in the Kalos region, so he's updating your grandfather on what's going on. Why don't you say hi since you missed him yesterday?"

He only blinks, thinking the timing too good to be true. However, he soon chuckles and he doesn't know why. The response catches both Mrs. Ketchum and Blastoise off-guard, but soon enough, Gary wipes away an amused tear and nods. "Sure. I got plenty to say to Ashy-boy."

Mrs. Ketchum gives out a baffling stare, before giggling. "I'm sure he'll be glad to hear from you!"

"He better be." Gary smirks, tapping Blastoise's shell and regaining his confidence. "After all, he can't wander about without thinking of me."


	8. BeatDownShipping

**Disclaimer: **Pokémon isn't mine!

**A/N: **I must be like the _only _person who actively ships this pairing. lol I dunno; it makes sense in my head and I _really _like it. Plus, the ship name is one of my favorites. :P

Thanks for reading!

* * *

><p><strong>Day 8: <strong>Write about any pairing.  
><strong>Pairing: <strong>Flint/Elesa  
><strong>Warnings: <strong>Mild suggestiveness.  
><strong>Word Count: <strong>1,265 words.

* * *

><p><strong>.: Lazy Afternoons :.<br>**_~ It's going to be a good one ~_

:: :: :: :: :: :: :: ::

She stirs awake when sunlight slips through the vinyl blinds and she begins to understand why 'Sunyshore' is such a fitting name. Already, she can hear the people outside going about their business and the blaring horns of ships on the docks are at work. Morning is here and all she wants is to sleep, but then again, Elesa is an early-raiser.

Scratching her bedhead and sitting up, Elesa lets out a yawn while searching for her Xtransreceiver on the cluttered bedside table. Her fingers are pressing every inch of the tabletop, feeling anything _but _her device, before the bed dips. Elesa's back is suddenly warm when a lean arm snakes around her waist from behind.

"Babe, go back to sleep…" His voice is a sleepy drawl and she can't help but smile. Finally grabbing her Xtransreceiver, Elesa glances at the time, takes a moment to form a quick plan, and then looks behind her at the giant lump hiding under the blanket. The arm around her was the only thing sticking out of the comforter.

The Shining Beauty giggles in adoration, but doesn't do as asked. Instead, Elesa reaches for the window pane and opens it, letting the ocean air invade her senses. She greets the morning, but feels the arm around her tighten; shrinking back. Rolling her eyes, Elesa pokes what she thinks is the top of his head hiding under the blanket. "Flint, you aren't planning to stay in bed all day?"

Her question is met with what she thinks is a shrug. Soon enough, the Fire-type member of Sinnoh's Elite slowly gets up; though he never removes the arm around her. The blanket slips off his head and upper body as he yawns loudly before dropping his forehead on Elesa's exposed shoulder.

"Are you working today?" Flint mumbles, hugging her close.

"Hmm? The photo shoot was finished yesterday, remember?"

"Then we have more of a reason to stay in bed."

The Electric-type Trainer clicks her tongue; both in amusement and reprimand. Leaning back and staring out the window, Elesa sighs. She can feel Flint shifting again, feeling his dark eyes on her when another thoughtful hum resounds through the small room. "No, I think I actually want to do something today."

Automatically, Flint moans and falls back on the bed; dragging Elesa along as she lets out a surprised yelp. "I get to have you for the whole day and you want to _do_ something."

"Tell me again how this makes you a _Fire_-type Trainer?" Elesa jokes, rolling out of Flint's hold. Sitting up on all fours, she watches as Flint lies flat on his stomach; head hiding under the pillow now. "Where's that fiery personality at?"

"Burned down to cinders," Flint's muffled voice escapes the pillow. "Give me like…another hour."

"By that time, I'll already be at the café downstairs, drinking a cup of lovely Chesto Berry tea." She hums, using two of her fingers to 'tiptoe' up Flint's spine. When he doesn't response, Elesa blinks before her lips turn up at the corners. Sliding down on the bed again, Elesa rests her head and part of her body on Flint's bare back, listening to his heart beat steadily as she holds his shoulders. One of the things she loves about him is how warm he is; he's a perfect 'Teddiursa' for cold nights. They stay as they are for a while longer before Elesa breaks the silence. "Do you have a _flint?_ I'll light you a new fire."

Not even five seconds pass before she feels the man jolt what a curt snort. However, that only encourages Elesa further. "Or you can get me a Turtwig; they probably have _twigs _to spare."

At once, Flint snickers from under the pillow, shoving it away and giving Elesa a wicked grin. "Babe, that joke is as ticklish as _cotton, ne?"_

"Why, Mr. Elite Four, I do believe you're trying to steal my thunder." Elesa smirks.

"Hey, don't look at me; your Zebstrika's the one with the _Lightningrod_ ability." Flint finally breaks into full-blown laughter when Elesa sits up, feigning insult.

She pokes the middle of his chest before pressing her hand flat against him. "You're terrible."

"And you're beautiful." He waggles his eyebrows in a suggestive way, but Elesa only shakes her head; smiling regardless. Soon, she feels his warm hand wrap around hers, garnering Elesa's attention. Flint has a sincere expression on his face; grey eyes full of affection and a soft, defeated smile. "Alright, you win; it's your day."

She's full of excitement at this point. Although modeling gives her opportunities to travel to other regions—almost expense-free—Elesa rarely gets the chance to fully explore her surroundings before heading back to the Unova region. Pushing the blanket off her legs, Elesa stands up with a stretch of her arms before bending down to grab Flint's yellow polo off the carpet. She throws it on—the fabric hugging her curves loosely—and fixes her bangs as she walks over to her suitcase in the corner. "First things first: we should have breakfast."

"Mm-hmm."

"And then, maybe a tour of Sunyshore? Oh! I'd also love to see that Battle Zone you've told me about," Elesa adds as she pulls out a change of clothes. She stops for a moment, looking over her shoulder for an opinion. "I haven't greeted Volkner yet even though I've been working here for a week now. Do you think I should say hi to…him…?"

She's surprised to find the redhead staring at her with an almost serious air.

Tilting her head, she asks. "What's wrong?"

Flint refrains from answering right away as he remains seated on the bed; simply thinking. Eventually, he runs a hand through his bouncy hair as a lop-sided smile touches his face. "I get to have your for the whole day…then you're gone tomorrow."

"…Flint—"

"I know. I know." He throws his hands up in surrender; resigning to fate. Falling back on to the mattress, Flint solemnly stares up at the ceiling. "You have your day job and I have mine, and hey, that's kickin'. I guess I just wonder sometimes…"

Elesa looks down at the contents of her luggage: a few articles of clothing; face creams and other toiletries; tooth brush; and towel. She always travels light because she doesn't stay in one place for long—just like lightning. Steadily, she moves the conservation along. "Wonder about what?"

"How Volkner does it. Ya know: maintain a long distance relationship." Flint chuckles; his words begin to sink in and her eyes never leave his figure. Glancing in her direction, the Fire-type Elite admits. "I think I'm falling for you, Elesa."

Honestly, she was half-expecting his confession a _long _time ago, but now that the reality has hit, Elesa can't believe she's hearing it. However, she can't deny the flurry of positive charges that dance in the pit of her stomach. Forgetting her luggage, forgetting all plans she's made for today, Elesa walks back to the bed. Leans forward with her hands on the mattress, her face hovers above his and they stare at each other. Elesa can feel her smile growing before she joins their lips together in sweet surrender.

Another thing that she loves about Flint: he's a passionate kisser and a _very_ good one at that.

Breaking apart—even though Flint attempts to reconnect—Elesa takes in a deep breath, hums in amusement, then tucks a stray hair behind her ear. "Someone's in need of a cold shower."

To this, Flint gives out an obvious smirk. "Join me?"


	9. KetchupShipping

**Disclaimer: **Pokémon isn't mine!

**A/N: **Well, I broke my update streak, but it couldn't be helped since I was so busy this week. lol Well, I'll update as much as I can in the next few days until I get back on track. I still plan on finishing this before the end of February. :)

Thanks for reading!

* * *

><p><strong>Day 9: <strong>Write about a crack pairing.**  
>Pairing: <strong>Pikachu/Ketchup bottle**  
>Warnings: <strong>None.**  
>Word Count: <strong>1,128 words.

* * *

><p><strong>.: My Only Love :.<br>**_~ Nothing tastes quite like it ~_

:: :: :: :: :: :: :: ::

Although Pikachu feels at home surrounded by trees and foliage, he also loves the feeling of exploring new destinations with everyone in the group. Pikachu's ears twitch with every new sound he hears and constantly looks around; perched on Ash's shoulder. They have finally reached the next city some hours in the afternoon, but it's just enough time to stop for a bite to eat!

"Man, I'm hungry," Ash announces with a hand on his growling stomach. As they walk through the streets, the young Trainer glances at their companions; Pikachu blinking with another twitch of his ears. Do you think we can have a late lunch?"

"Yeah! Yeah!" The youngest of the group agrees, looking up at her older brother. Bonnie has stars in her eyes as she looks up cutely, bouncing on her toes. "Can we get hamburgers and fries today?"

Clemont nods, sharing a look with Ash and Serena. "That sounds like an idea. I hope you guys don't mind?"

"Not at all!" Ash grins. "And then maybe we can throw in milkshakes and onion rings too!"

_"Pi-ka!"_ the yellow, electric mouse chimes in agreement.

Serena giggles, looking around for any suitable stops before clapping her hands together. Blue eyes landing on everyone in the group, Serena points down the street to their right. "I see a small restaurant over there! Let's go!"

"Yay, food!" Bonnie cheers, running around the group in circles.

Pikachu smiles happily; he can't wait to eat! With the prospect of good Pokémon food on the way, he was sure he'll be fit for battle if he comes across it!

:: :: :: :: :: :: :: ::

"Hey…is that normal for Pikachu?" Serena hesitates, blinking in slight confusion as she pokes at her salad. Both Clemont and Bonnie share Serena's sentiments when they glance over at the Mouse Pokémon sitting on top of the table; the former trying to ignore the spectacle while the latter looks on without prejudice. Serena isn't sure if Pikachu was…completely all there. She throws Ash a silent, questioning gaze, but the Pokémon Trainer from Kanto continues eating his meal without stop. "I…don't think I've ever seen Pikachu act like this…"

Ash chews on his morsel while throwing his long-time buddy a curious look. Pikachu was eating too—that much is right—but apparently, Pikachu's attention has strayed from eating…to cuddling a large ketchup bottle. Ah, that behavior; it's been a while since Ash witnesses Pikachu's strange love of the condiment. Swallowing his food, Ash clears the confusion. "Aw, don't worry about it. I guess you can say it's normal; Pikachu really loves ketchup."

Clemont adjusts the glasses on his face, trying to find logic in Pikachu's action with a small upturn of his lips. "Well, Pokémon do have their quirks. That's what makes them unique from one another."

Serena slowly nods, turning her attention back to her own food. "Mmm, I guess you're right."

The yellow electric mouse squeaks happily; glad to know his friends were so understanding. Ketchup isn't something that naturally occurs in nature, being a man-made product and all, so it really is quite a treat that Pikachu gets to experience the joys of ketchup on days like this when they enter each new city. One of the best condiments around…it can be put on almost anything! Pikachu squeezes the bottle as a ketchup bubble pops out, and Pikachu licks it away. His cries of bliss are hard to ignore and it gets the girls giggling.

"So cute!" Bonnie coos, swinging her legs under the table. Sitting up in her seat, she asks with a grin. "Hey, Pikachu, can I have some ketchup on my fries, please?"

Clemont and Serena don't miss the fact that Ash chokes on his onion rings. "W-Wait, Bonnie—"

_"Pika-chu!" _Just because Pikachu loves ketchup most of all, doesn't mean he can't share! Trotting to Bonnie's side of the table, the Mouse Pokémon begins squirting ketchup on Bonnie's plate of fries. Watching the red, viscous substance flowing out of the bottle was pretty fun too, so Pikachu squeezes the bottle a little harder in mirth.

He doesn't seem to mind the fact that Bonnie's face begins morphing from appreciation to downright confusion. "Umm…Pikachu, that's too much now!"

Pikachu doesn't stop.

"P-Pikachu!"

"Bonnie, don't grab it!"

Unfortunately, Ash's warning falls on deaf ears as the young girl pries the ketchup bottle out of the Pokémon's hand, holding it over her head with a slight frown. Pikachu panics and tries to retrieve the bottle again. Why would _anyone _want to take his ketchup bottle away!? Pikachu was sharing wasn't he?

"Wah!" Bonnie cries out when Pikachu jumps on her face, losing her grip on the bottle as it slips out of her tiny hands and on to Clemont's lap. He blinks, but doesn't have enough time to react when Pikachu switches targets from Bonnie to the Lumiose Gym Leader. The unprecedented assault catches Clemont off-guard; his chair tipping over and he falls backwards with a shout.

Once again, the ketchup bottle is out of anyone's grasp as it flies through the air before Serena catches it with both hands. She stares at it before hearing Pikachu's tiny, unamused mew; surprised to see Pikachu on the table again almost tear-eyed! Feeling pity for the Mouse Pokémon, Serena opens her mouth to speak, but stops when she sees tiny sparks of electricity jumping on Pikachu's cheeks. Bonnie helps her brother sit up properly before all three Kalos natives look at the shaking electric mouse.

"Um…" Serena is unable to say anything really.

_"…Pika—"_

Ash's eyes go wide. "You guys—"

_"—CHU!" _

Electricity jolts throughout the small patio table as Pikachu unleashes his rage; Ash covering his eyes of the 'shocking' spectacle. He opens them went the coast is clear to find his friends (and their lunch!) comically fried as they twitch in a piled heap. Ash's chair scrapes against the floor, crying out. "Guys!"

Bonnie lets out a wince while lying on top of her (unconscious) brother's lap; their hair equally poofy and charred with static. Serena is no better, though with longer hair, she now resembles a Whimsicott! She coughs after weakly pushing herself up and finds Pikachu completely content again as he cuddles the unharmed bottle of ketchup. She stares in bafflement before glaring in Ash's direction. "I think you need to review the meaning of 'normal'!"

"Well, it's…normal for Pikachu." Ash gives her a sheepish smile with an awkward chuckle.

Pikachu's ears perk up to his name and he blinks innocently. There was nothing wrong with loving ketchup, he thinks, since everyone has _something _peculiar that they love. Rubbing his face against the ketchup bottle and hugging it, Pikachu only hopes that the group will have something that works with ketchup for supper too.


	10. SequelShipping

**Disclaimer: **Pokémon isn't mine!

**A/N: **I recently got into this pairing; probably the first rival ship I actually started supporting. lol

Thanks for reading!

* * *

><p><strong>Day 10: <strong>Write about any pairing.**  
>Pairing:<strong> Hugh/Rosa**  
>Warnings: <strong>None.**  
>Word Count: <strong>1,330 words.

* * *

><p><strong>.: Lost &amp; Found :.<br>**_~ It's still there; keep searching ~_

:: :: :: :: :: :: :: ::

Hugh hisses when the disinfectant begins working on the cuts to his skin. He's trying not to be a baby about it—come on, he's had _worse_—but he hates how tingly and cold the chemical is on open wounds. Rosa rummages through the first-aid kit before she lets out a happy chirp; Hugh feeling a bandage being pressed to his cheek afterwards.

"There you go; all done!" Rosa smiles; closing the first-aid kit.

"Thanks," Hugh says, wiping his nose on the sleeve of his jacket. He tenderly touches the bandage, thinking for a moment before looking disillusioned. "Was this necessary?"

She looks at him as if he was crazy. "Hugh, that could leave a scar if it isn't treated."

"I think you're overreacting; it's just a scratch," he replies in monotone, glancing at the view looking over Aspertia City. Currently, they were 'catching up' when Rosa comes back to visit her mother. Truthfully, Hugh is more than happy to see his friend and rival after a month of little to no contact, but today probably isn't the best of days to catch up.

He's still…having problems with his sister's Purrloin—…_Liepard._ It still doesn't trust humans and Hugh has tried almost everything to get it to open up again. Not even his sister's face—the one hope Hugh believed would work—can break Liepard's shell. Hugh curls a fist tight enough to cut through his gloves. It's his fault Liepard came back the way it did; if only he acted sooner to retrieve his sister's Purrloin five years ago—

"I met up with Nate the other day. He says we should all get together some time and attempt a three-team Rotation Battle at the Battle Subway." Rosa cuts through Hugh's heavy thoughts with a simple giggle. She grins at him. "Of course, Nate's having a hard time convincing Emmet and Ingo to allow it, but once he does, we should try it!"

Hugh blinks without breaking face. Rosa remains positively unfazed; blue eyes bright and smile growing, but as he thought, her optimism isn't reaching him. Sighing, Hugh falls back on the bench with his eyes closed; hands behind his head. "Count me out. I have things on my plate right now, so I can't do it."

He doesn't have to look to know there's a frown on her face. "Not even for a little bit?"

"Rosa, we'd still have to travel to Nimbasa City and that takes _time," _Hugh deadpans, turning his head to give Rosa a stand-offish look. "I'm busy—"

…Oh, he does _not _like that look she is giving him…

The pig-tailed brunette narrows her eyes so dangerously, Hugh unconsciously leans back out of fear. There isn't a lot of things that scare him, but Rosa was an exception—he _did _grow up with her after all. Rosa gets to her feet and stands in front of him; her frown growing as she places her hands on her hips and it doesn't help that the rim of her visor shadows her eyes to give her a sinister expression.

It's almost a challenge to keep his red eyes from diverting to the side, but Rosa remains firm as she sharply whispers. "Quit lying to me, Hugh."

"Huh?"

His eyebrows knit together, but Rosa persists. "I said quit _lying _to me. When was the last time you actually went out and had fun?"

"What does that matter—?"

"Hugh." There's something about the way she looks at him now—sympathy replacing her annoyance—and it causing a stirring in the pit of his stomach. Hugh clenches his teeth the more he looks at her. "Stop blaming yourself for things that were out of your control."

"…You think you know everything don't you?" Rosa tilts her head, trying to catch Hugh's eyes when he lowers his gaze. However, it wasn't necessary because the next thing the male Trainer does is snap up with a gaze of overwhelming rage; the control of his emotions worn down by exhaustion and frustration. Hugh towers Rosa when he glares down at her; fists at his side. "You think you know _everything _just because _your _world is fine and dandy! Well, here's the reality: not everyone can grasp the same happiness as you. If _that _were true, my sister wouldn't be crying for Purrloin every night; Liepard would still be safe and happy at home; and I wouldn't…!"

It's unnerving; _she's_ unnerving. Rosa keeps a straight face even as he yells at her. No wavering of emotion; no pulling away from direct eye contact… She is calm and takes everything he says before brushing them off; and yet…she still holds that sympathy in her eyes.

"I wouldn't…" He's losing his voice; his anger is dying down; and Hugh feels something that hasn't been there in so long. Breathing heavily, he feels his vision beginning to blur and Hugh falls back on the bench like a mess, leaning forward on his knees and burying his face in his hands. The tears escape him before he has time to hide them and Hugh's shoulders heave uncontrollably. He's crying in front of someone who shouldn't ever see him cry—Hugh _is _pitiful.

Only his stifled whimpers resound between them, but eventually, Hugh is pulled forward. Unbelievable warmth wraps around him and the smell of lilacs invades his senses. Rosa strokes a gentle hand on his back as she hushes him quietly. They stay that way until Hugh's hiccups die down. "…It's okay to rely on someone too, Hugh. Show Liepard that it's okay to trust others again."

Her words cut deep and the only thing he can do is keep Rosa close…

:: :: :: :: :: :: :: ::

"Are you sure?" Rosa asks, biting her bottom lip.

Hugh simply nods, taking in a deep breath as he holds Liepard's Poké Ball tightly in his right hand. He stares at the ball, already feeling Liepard's hostility stirring inside. "Yeah. This time, I'll get through to Liepard." Rosa hums in uncertainty and this catches Hugh's attention. He frowns at her; a little hurt that she doesn't believe him. "You don't think I can do it?"

"No, that's not it!" The pig-tailed brunette is quick to wave her hands, smiling. "It's just that, well, Liepard already attacked you today and I don't have any more bandages."

Oh. _That's _what she was worried about? Rolling his eyes, Hugh turns back to concentrate. "Forget the bandages, Rosa. We'll figure something out along the way."

She pouts, almost unimpressed, before crossing her arms and thinks. Hugh is about to release Liepard when Rosa pipes up brightly. "Okay, I'll just kiss your boo-boos away then—"

"What made you come up with that!? And why are you calling injuries _'boo-boos'!?"_ Hugh cries back with an unintentional yell. He's pretty sure the Pidove flock resting the metal railing flies the coop once he starts shouting again, but it wasn't his fault! Rosa's idea is super-childish and naïve and…why is his face turning _red? _

Rosa raises an eyebrow. "It was just a suggestion. And why are you freaking out?"

"I'm not freaking out," Hugh retorts, glaring only because he doesn't know what else to do.

She doesn't answer right away, blinking innocently before grinning so devilishly, Hugh could have mistaken _her _for a Purrloin. Snickering behind her palm, Rosa teases. "Says the guy with puffy eyes." He flabbergasts with a straight back, but the female Trainer only continues with a satisfied sigh. "You actually opened up to me so much today…it was cute."

"Rosa, _shut up," _Hugh warns with finality. He decides it's better to ignore her—especially when she begins laughing light-heartedly—to focus his attention on Liepard. Maybe it wasn't going to happen today, or even tomorrow, but Hugh is going to get through to Liepard no matter how long it takes…just like how Rosa was able to get through to _him. _Hugh hides a smile as he whispers. "I'm not giving up on you, Liepard. That's a promise."


	11. HandymanShipping

**Disclaimer: **Pokémon isn't mine!

**A/N: **Yeah, I don't know why these are getting longer. lol And apologies if personalities are off; it's been a while since I watched Chronicles. ;P

Thanks for reading!

* * *

><p><strong>Day 11: <strong>Write one of the following—HandymanShipping, FTWShipping, or EgocentricShipping.  
><strong>Pairing: <strong>Tracey/Daisy (anime)  
><strong>Warnings: <strong>None.  
><strong>Word Count: <strong>1,447 words.

* * *

><p><strong>.: Drawing Days :.<br>**_~ Even sketches are worth a thousand words ~_

:: :: :: :: :: :: :: ::

"Seriously, Daisy? _Seriously?"_

"Misty, please." The eldest sister of Cerulean's Sensational Sisters rolls her eyes and continues with her task. "You make it sound like I'm a petty thief."

"No, because going through Tracey's bag—without _asking _him—is completely innocent," Daisy's youngest sister and the current Gym Leader of Cerulean Gym deadpans with a cross of her arms. The suspicion on Misty's face is glaringly obvious. "Enough already! What if Tracey catches you?"

"Don't worry, baby sister! I planned for this ahead of time." Daisy smiles. She waves a dismissive hand and ignores the shock morphing on Misty's face. "Tracey's on a little shopping errand for me; he won't be back for another hour."

Misty remains mortified; her Azurill bouncing on its tail ball without worry. "That isn't the point!"

"If you get huffy all the time, Misty, your face will develop wrinkles faster than an aging Gyarados. You wouldn't want to look like that, right?"

Clearly Daisy's words have an effect when the redhead stares with wide, green eyes before taking _on _a Gyarados's fierce temper. It makes the blonde wonder if Misty is upset about being called wrinkly or youthful (because, seriously, that what's Daisy meant—she was giving a skincare tip). Stamping her foot—scaring poor Azurill in the background—Misty yells. "This has _nothing _to do with my face!"

"Why are you mad? I'm just saying stress adds years to your age," Daisy replies. For such a simple-looking travel pack, Tracey's bag is a bottomless pit! She hears Misty grumble, but the blonde isn't really paying attention anymore. Nothing she touches inside the bag is the one thing Daisy was looking for.

With another huff, Misty announces. "Well, whatever. If Tracey comes back early, don't blame me for what happens. Come on, Azurill; it's time to feed the other Pokémon." Little Azurill chirps and Daisy can (faintly) hear the door to the Gym area opening; Misty mumbling under her breath. "I don't even know why she's going through Tracey's bag in the first place…"

Now _that _is something Daisy minds; however, the older sibling knows Misty wouldn't understand her 'problem' with since they met, Daisy takes a liking to the Pokémon Watcher from the Orange Archipelago. He's handy to have around and far easier to convince when it comes to picking up her dry cleaning. Tracey was like…an obedient Growlithe and that says a lot. Not to say that Daisy only ever thought of Tracey as an errand boy, but it was just so hard _not _to ask him for favors.

"Here it is!" Daisy stands up from crouching on the ground and holds up a thick sketchbook. Tracey's pride and joy apparently. By far, the Pokémon Watcher can totally capture Pokémon (in a different way) and bring them to life on paper!

Oh, but that wasn't the _real _problem. It was more like Tracey doesn't share his art anymore whenever he comes by to visit. At first, Daisy thinks he's embarrassed to show off half-finished drawings, but the blonde realizes that he only ever seems to deny _her _a peek of his there something in there Tracey thought Daisy wouldn't understand? How utterly uptight of him!

Flipping through the pages, Daisy sets the sketchbook on the table in the break room. Her eyes skim every page critically and each time, she admires the subtle details in every drawing. A drawing of a Pikachu (most likely that darling Pikachu belonging to Misty's friend) with large, round eyes; Misty's Horsea dancing in the water; even Caserin and Luverin during their first performance together! Daisy can't help the smile that forms on her face; Tracey's sketchbook is like a photo album. To have that kind of talent to etch memories forever… Hmm, Daisy might actually be jealous of Tracey's talent.

"I've seen them all before, so what gives?" Sighing, the blond places her hands on her hips. Honestly, none picture looks out of the ordinary! "Tracey, you are so weird—hmm?"

Blinking, her eyes travel to a pocket notebook in a hidden side pouch of Tracey's backpack. Actually, when she thought about it, whenever she catches Tracey sketching something, he was hiding a _smaller _notebook; not the sketchbook… Daisy's curiosity hits an all-new high as she makes a beeline for the backpack, pulls out the notebook, and begins flipping through each page; her genuine surprise increasing every time.

"Hey, Daisy, the seamstress at the tailor shop says your costume actually isn't done until next week—_what are you doing!?" _Broken out of her daze, the blonde looks over her shoulder and finds Tracey gaping at her. The bags he holds in each hand slipping out of his grasp to the floor (and that was fine; Daisy only asked him to buy new filters for the aquarium).

They stare at each other for a long time before Daisy looks up at the ceiling when his words finally click. "Oh yeah, you're right; it was next Wednesday when the costume would be ready. Oops. Looks like Misty was right; you did come back early."

"D-Daisy." Tracey takes one, stiff step forward. He's beginning to turn blue. "What are you doing?"

"Well, obviously, I'm looking at your sketches." Her eyes look down at the notebook without fault. Daisy flips one more page before showing Tracey one of his latest (at least, she thinks it's the most recent) sketches. "Tracey, why are there so many drawings of me in this notebook?"

"That's…!" Wow, is this is the first time Tracey's stammered so much in her presence? Awkward. He mumbles for a few seconds before he swipes back the notebook; much to Daisy's displeasure. "You _really _shouldn't be looking through other people's things without permission!"

"You sound just like Misty." Daisy sighs with a pout. Yes, Tracey has a point, but he was supposed to be the chill one. She counters. "If you're going to be like that, then you shouldn't be drawing other people without _their _permission."

"That's…true, but…"

"Do you like drawing me a lot? Is that why you don't show me your sketches anymore?" Daisy leans down; suddenly getting into Tracey's face. She has to admit, seeing him sweat was kind of funny; especially when he avoids eye contact and takes a step back. Daisy can pretend to be mad at him all she wants, but Tracey was the kind of guy who always puts a smile on her face. Soon, her laughter is hard to contain and she lightly bumps Tracey's shoulder with her palm. "I'm just joking! I'm totally cool with it."

The only thing Tracey can do is look as listless as a Magikarp. "…Really?"

"Yeah!" Daisy flips her long, blonde hair over her shoulders, smiling. "I mean, if I knew you drew people too, I would've asked you to sketch me a long time ago!"

Tracey struggles with his expressions as he scratches the side of his face. Eventually, he settles on a puzzled one. "Well…if you're okay with it, could I sketch you at your next water ballet performance?"

"Of course! You'll get front row seats just so you can draw my good side!" Daisy winks. She notes the slight look of relief on Tracey's face before he gives her an honest smile. It causes Daisy to giggle as she makes her way out of the break room, picking up the plastic bag Tracey dropped to the floor moments earlier. "Anyways, I better give the aquarium filters to Misty since she's already in the pool."

The Pokémon Watcher blinks. "If it's about installing them, then I can—"

"Don't worry about it. Besides, Misty needs to learn how to do it on her own, right?" Daisy brushes off, opening the door. "Anyways, thanks for today, Tracey! You're the best!" She doesn't even bother to hear his response, though she already doubts she will get one; Tracey still looked completely mystified. However, that doesn't mean _Daisy _wasn't baffled.

Pressing her back against the closed door, the blonde looks down at her feet and bites her bottom lip. She can faintly feel her face getting warmer, but that's only because she remembers all those sketches of her portrait in Tracey's notebook. They were all so detailed and life-like and…Tracey makes sure nothing looks out of place—it was as if he was trying to establish the _perfect _portrait of her. No guy has ever paid so much attention to Daisy like that before. Could Tracey be…?

Daisy lets a sincere smile touch her face as she begins walking to the Gym area; hands holding the bag behind her back. "Well, he is kind of cute in a dorky way."


	12. RolandShipping

**Disclaimer: **Pokémon isn't mine!

**A/N: **Thanks for reading!

* * *

><p><strong>Day 12: <strong>Write about any pairing.  
><strong>Pairing: <strong>Grimsley/Shauntal  
><strong>Warnings: <strong>None.  
><strong>Word Count: <strong>1,459 words.

* * *

><p><strong>.: Scenario :.<br>**_~ She's a plot in motion ~_

:: :: :: :: :: :: :: ::

She's a writer, the resident novelist, but if Grimsley wanted to, he could probably write a book too; perhaps not as grand or creative as hers, but a book nonetheless. For subject matter…he isn't sure. The genre of his book? It's up in the air. There are so many options, but he has all the time in the world. Unfortunately, Grimsley doesn't have the attention span to keep writing his unwritten novel. He rather lives in the moment, making choices that would otherwise decide his future; a constant gamble.

"So what else do you guys talk about?"

"Shauntal, questions like that are bordering invasive." He smirks, flipping a coin while remaining seated on the black leather couch in the center of his battle chamber. Resting the side of his head on the knuckles of his left hand, Grimsley watches as Shauntal writes notes in that coil-bound book of hers while sitting on the floor. He did offer her a spot on the couch—even the table where he likes to deal cards—but apparently, the Ghost-type Elite has a habit of staying in one spot when she's 'in the moment'. Grimsley flips his coin again, adding. "And may I ask why the sudden interest in the company I keep?"

"Well, after a recent writer's block, I suddenly had the idea of a mystery novel since I've yet to try writing one." Shauntal nods once, burying her nose in her current draft. "Except, I realize that even though I'm a Ghost-type Trainer, I'm not at all an expert on mystery in general and that's why I thought of you!"

"I won't deny that I'm honored." He places a hand over his heart. "However, I would rather if the accounts of my private life remain where they should."

She perks up and Shauntal looks over her shoulder to face him. He will admit that there were times when this bibliophile has moments of being…appealing; despite the fact that she doesn't realize it. Adjusting the round glasses perched on her button nose, the novelist laughs and waves a dismissive hand. "Oh, you don't have to worry about that! It's just inspiration that I need. Although most of my works do take place in the modern era, I make sure to keep the reality out of my fiction. Only…mentions here or there—cameos."

He still doesn't like the idea of leaving even one hint that can be traced back to him. There are plenty of things Grimsley isn't proud of in his life and his background as a 'has-been' aristocrat is one of them. His colleagues of the Pokémon League have a general idea of his past (sans Caitlin; the young heiress that she is), but Grimsley plans to keep their knowledge at the surface level. He does a rather good job of remaining incognito too, but then Shauntal joins the Unova Elite Four… Her curiosity is harder to ward off then her Coffagrius's Mummy ability.

Sighing, Grimsley stands up from his seat and offers Shauntal a hand. The action befuddles her, but nonetheless, she takes it and rises to her feet, gripping her notebook to her chest. Her large, brown eyes are silently asking him a question and Grimsley is more than happy to give her an answer. "I'm afraid I won't be much help for your next novel, Shauntal."

"Huh? But why?" She looks shocked for a moment, following Grimsley down the flight of stairs. "You're like the _perfect _source of inspiration for my book! Is it compensation you need?"

"It's not in my policy to ask for monetary needs from a lady, Shauntal." He raises an eyebrow; slightly insulted with the notion. Besides, they're both members of the Elite Four; Grimsley doubts their salaries are vastly different. Tossing the tail end of his scarf over his shoulder, he continues. "Now if you'll excuse me, I'll be spending the rest of the afternoon playing roulette at the tables."

He practically touches the main floor, but then Shauntal _yanks _the end of his scarf. Grimsley nearly chokes to death in a fashion unsuitable for a gentleman! The novelist doesn't even take notice of her (deadly) actions as she refuses the declination to her request. "Grimsley, please! If I don't write this book the way I want it to roll off my pen, I'll go insane!"

To be quite honest, Grimsley believes Ghost-type Trainers were already crazy…and a bit obsessive. "Shauntal, I would love to help you—I really would—but I am uncomfortable with the thought of my private life becoming an open book."

The sound she makes—disheartened, pitiful, and puppy-like—_almost _breaks his heart. The part of him that doesn't feel guilty…finds the sound utterly amusing. Grimsley cracks a lopsided smile with the intention to provide consolation, but Shauntal suddenly gets in his face after keeping her eyes on the floor. She's ecstatic; more determined for answers than to simply give up. "That's because there _is _something deeper than meets the eye, right?"

"…Shauntal—"

"This is exactly what I was hoping for! I'm so glad I decided to come to you!" Shauntal begins scribbling in her notebook again, muttering inaudibly to herself as Grimsley looks on.

The novelist giggles to herself once in a while, throwing curt glances (he's pretty sure she's trying to be secretive about it) in Grimsley's direction; her smiling growing with each new 'detail' she plans out. He blinks before shrugging and accepting defeat. Sometimes Shauntal can be a bit overbearing when her mind is on books, drafts, and fantasies, but her honesty and vigilance is admirable. And she isn't a liar—if she plans on using him as a 'model' for one of her characters, Shauntal makes them as unique as possible.

Suddenly, she reads a passage from her draft out loud. "'Confidence is what he uses to overshadow the dark mysteries surrounding his past. A technique of misdirection so tactfully retained, he remains elusive in the eyes of the public…' What a great passage for introducing the enigmatic character!"

Ah, there is no stopping her momentum now. "Yes, it's quite something."

"Glad you agree!" Shauntal beams, walking past him. "Now I better hurry and get everything down before it slips out of my mind—"

"A moment, my dear." Grimsley grabs the black collar around her neck before she slips away, mirroring her action moments earlier to a less painful extent. Shauntal blinks at him, but the Dark-type Elite only replies. "Since you insist on using me, perhaps I _will_ take your offer of compensation."

Shauntal slowly nods. "I…guess that's fair! Since you're going to the casino, how much—"

He waggles a finger, clicking his tongue. "Didn't I say earlier that I have no need for monetary compensation?"

"Then what do you what?"

Grimsley lets the silence hang in the air before smirking. With movements as limber as a Liepard, he pulls the glasses off Shauntal's face and takes the moment of her confusion to plant a short kiss on her cheek, feeling it warm up quickly before Shauntal pushes him away. Ah, he should have done this earlier; maybe then he would've realized that timid, honest Shauntal looks positively beautiful underneath those misleading glasses. It doesn't help that with her blushing, baffled expression, Grimsley wants to repeat his actions.

"What was _that?" _she squeaks, leaning away from him.

"Compensation," he simply replies, offering back her glasses. Shauntal hesitates for a moment before swiping them; careful not to touch him. "Perhaps that can also add inspiration to your novel, Shauntal."

The glasses are crooked on her face when she pauses to look at him; face still very red. "E-Eh? How so—_Why?"_

"Well, isn't that something you as a writer are to determine?" Grimsley has a cunning look in his eyes that isn't missed by the Ghost-type Elite. "I doubt this character you have in mind is willing to give out all the answers from the start without a little incentive along the way."

She isn't able to provide an reply; instead mumbling incoherencies under her breath while shrinking behind her notebook. It leaves an impression on Grimsley that's both entertaining and fitting for Shauntal; the novelist who would do almost anything to write her stories. Hmm…perhaps that would be the subject of his unwritten novel: a young journalist investigating the story behind an aristocrat with too much time on his hands. The genre? A mystery with a romantic subplot.

…Somehow, he has a feeling Shauntal wants to write that very idea…

"So, if I needed more…i-inspiration, coming to you would be…?" Shauntal asks in uncertainty, peeking from behind her notebook.

Grimsley blinks before touching his lips with his index finger, smirking. "So long as you're willing to compensate me, my dear."


	13. PokéShipping

**Disclaimer: **Pokémon isn't mine!

**A/N: **I _love _Misty's updated look for Gen IV, even though, yeah: the side ponytail is iconic. :P

Thanks for reading!

* * *

><p><strong>Day 13: <strong>Write about Ash shipped with any of the main female characters.**  
>Pairing: <strong>Ash/Misty (slightly one-sided)**  
>Warnings: <strong>None.**  
>Word Count: <strong>1,596 words.

* * *

><p><strong>.: Lump of Affection :.<br>**_~ He still has a spot in her heart ~_

:: :: :: :: :: :: :: ::

She floats aimlessly in the pool and keeps her eyes on the ceiling high above. The ventilation system whirs quietly; the Pokémon also in the pool splash from time to time; and the Gym is close to quiet. Everything has been quiet if she wasn't looking at the times Daisy set up for water ballet shows or other things that the Gym doubly functions as. Misty lets out a sigh. Although she gets challengers on a daily basis—with a seventy-five percent win ratio—things have been _too _quiet.

"Whoa!" Misty feels the water disappear all around her and she's sitting on something hard. Instinct tells her to sit up—which she does—but she remembers the texture sliding against her palms and the Cerulean Gym Leader smiles when she makes sense of the current situation. "Gyarados."

The large, serpentine Pokémon growls in response and, although most people would find it frightening, Misty knows that her Gyarados is just a big softie. She pats its head while comfortably sitting on Gyarados's crest, waving to the rest of the Water-type Pokémon in the pool. It puts a smile on her face and Misty is proud to be called the Cerulean City Gym Leader because of moments like this.

…And yet, sometimes she still feels empty and—guiltily enough—she does get bored being in one place all the time.

"Alright, Gyarados." She pats the Atrocious Pokémon again. Wiping the hair sticking to her face, Misty directs. "It's time to get ready. I think a challenger's coming by today."

Gyarados obliges and lowers his head close to the poolside; Misty jumping off without a hitch. Gyarados dives back into the pool with a loud splash and Misty takes a deep breath; hands on her hips. She pumps herself up for a moment—slapping her cheeks to 'get in the zone'—before smiling in determination. Today, Gym Leader Misty was going to win! Grabbing her towel lying on top of one of the benches, Misty hand dries her hair before slipping on her sandals and the light blue jacket over her one-piece white swimsuit.

After being the official Gym Leader for some time, Misty gradually changed her style step by step. She no longer keeps her hair in a side ponytail; she _is _blossoming into a mature young woman (contrary to what her sisters say); and since Misty is by the pool almost twenty-four-seven, she's traded her yellow outfit for an athletic swimsuit. Her change in appearance has caught many of her friends off-guard—Tracey when he came by to 'help' Daisy with a task; Sakura when she visited during her journey—but thankfully, they all compliment her. Even Brock, when he had time to say hi, is stunned speechless. It makes her proud that heads are turning, but unfortunately, the _one _person she wants to show-off to is never around anymore.

Azurill jumps out of the pool, though it trips when it scurries on its way to Misty. The redhead giggles and scoops up the Polka Dot Pokémon in her arms after slipping the towel to her shoulders. "I bet you want to battle today, right?"

"Hey, if you're looking for an opponent, I can fill in!"

Misty freezes; her back straight and heart beating fast. Even though it's been so long, she recognizes that voice from anywhere! But…it couldn't be real right? Slowly turning around, swallowing the lump in her throat too, Misty's green eyes widen when she sees _him _standing there by the entryway with a smile on his face; Pikachu sitting on his shoulder just like the old times. "A…_Ash!?"_

The warm smile on his face slowly disappears and gets replaced by confusion. Even though he's wearing different clothes now, Ash still looks the same. Maybe a _little _different (journeying everywhere must do that), but he was _still_ 's ears twitch and he tilts his head before looking down at Ash when the boy scratches the side of his face. "Wait? Misty, is that you?"

"O-Of course it's me!" She doesn't understand why her face is heating up, but out of habit, Misty gets defensive. "Who else could be the Cerulean City Gym Leader!?"

"That's true, but…" Ash shares a look with Pikachu before returning his glance to Misty. "It's just that you look so different. For a second there, I thought I mistook you for someone else."

Misty stares, completely dumbfounded, and something inside her just…_snaps. _She unintentionally squeezes Azurill in her arms—the poor thing trying to escape—and Misty glares hard in Ash's direction. It isn't missed and the young native from Pallet Town flinches and takes a step back. Well that's just fine—Misty was marching up to him anyway!

"Well, what do you expect? That I would still look the same as before!?" She yells in his face. Pikachu and Azurill manage to escape the Trainers' dilemma, huddling together on the sideline and watching the spectacle unfold. "It's been a long time since we last saw each other after all! You didn't even call after coming back from Unova and Tracey had to tell me that you set off the next day to go to the Kalos region!"

Ash blinks because he doesn't understand why Misty is blowing up like this. She knows it very well that even _she _was being irrationally, but Misty just couldn't help it! Here he was acting as if they saw each other _yesterday…_and he didn't even say hi! What was the first thing Ash said to her today? Oh yeah: wasn't it accepting her (unintentional) proposal for a battle? He hasn't changed at all!

"Misty," Ash pipes up, trying to calm her down. "I'm sorry…I didn't know you wanted me to call—"

"Of course I do!" Misty interrupts, becoming increasingly aware that her claim holds no water the longer she stares at Ash. She's forgotten that Ash is no longer shorter than her; he's taller by a few inches now. Ash's eyes seem wiser and full of wonder after exploring a brand new world. But most of all, Ash just has…a different feeling surrounding him. Hot tears begin to roll down her face and Misty doesn't care if they are seen. "Why wouldn't I want to know how you're doing? I just… We're friends and… Don't you ever feel the same?"

Right away, Misty loses her will to stand and she collapses to her knees, crying against her sleeves, though she tries to stop. Honestly, the last thing she wants is for Ash to see her crying, but Misty can't help it. She's missed him. Getting a grip on her emotions, Misty makes to speak before Ash unexpectedly hugs her. Her eyes grow wide (and she's sure Pikachu and Azurill are equally surprised), but Ash calmly speaks. "I'm sorry, Misty. I didn't mean to make you feel that way. I think about you too, you know? When I'm out there."

"A-Ash?"

"I think of you, Brock, Gary, everyone that I've ever travelled with!" Ash smiles; oblivious to the pause Misty provides. "You all helped me get to where I am today. There's no way I'd ever forget!"

She lets his response sink in before sighing with a smile. Still as clueless as ever…but at least his heart is in the right place. Hugging him back, Misty nods with one last sniffle. "Thanks, Ash."

He smiles back when they pull away before helping Misty up to her feet. When the emotions are all settled down, Pikachu leaps into Misty's arms and cuddles her as a greeting. The Cerulean Gym Leader laughs and hugs the Mouse Pokémon affectionately while Ash kneels down to greet Azurill with a chuckle. Misty watches them interact and it makes her realize that even if she has to wait a bit longer until Ash can _ever_ get a clue…she doesn't mind it.

Suddenly, Gyarados bursts out of the water and roars. It causes Ash jump before he lets out a breath of recognition. "Oh yeah! I forgot you had a Gyarados!"

Misty finds it strange that the Atrocious Pokémon pops out all of a sudden (normally, it waits until she calls for it), but looking at the Gyarados's eyes, Misty has a feeling it's…_glaring _at Ash. She blushes when she realizes why.

"Hey, Misty."

"Y-Yeah?" She whips around, only to see the expectant look in the boy's eyes. Hopefully her blush isn't noticeable…

"Wanna have a battle for old times' sake?" He's grinning now and Misty blinks as a reminiscent feeling sets in. This is a good chance and besides, she needs to quell Gyarados's anger somehow! Returning the grin, Misty agrees. "You're on! I'll need a warm-up practice before my challenger comes by anyways!"

"Good!" Ash laughs, catching Pikachu on his shoulder as they make their way around the pool. He stops, however, looking over his shoulder and calling out. "And Misty?"

She returns Gyarados to its Poké Ball before giving him her attention. "Hmm?"

Ash smiles and Misty is a little stunned to see his cheeks turn slightly pink. "Your new look…it suits you."

Misty can only gape for a moment as she watches Ash run to the challenger's corner of the Gym. Azurill soon catches her attention with a small squeak and Misty looks down at her feet, turning on her heel as she makes her way to the Leader's corner. Her face goes as red as her hair once more, but this time, there's an honest (maybe goofy) smile on her face. Ash may be oblivious to a lot of things…but at least he's sincere.


	14. TravailShipping

**Disclaimer: **Pokémon isn't mine!

**A/N: **I'm not into the whole Poképhilia thing, but Pokémon having crushes on their Trainers are cute to an extent; case in point with Ash and his Bayleef when it was a Chikorita. lol Oh! And I used Viz's translation of Pokémon nicknames (even though I read Chuang Yi's edition of PokéSpe first).

Thanks for reading!

* * *

><p><strong>Day 14: <strong>Write about any Human/Pokémon shipping.**  
>Pairing: <strong>One-sided Ruby/Feefee (Ruby's Milotic)**  
>Warnings: <strong>None.**  
>Word Count: <strong>1,574 words.

* * *

><p><strong>.: So Beautiful :.<br>**_~ He likes beautiful things, so she tries to be perfect ~_

:: :: :: :: :: :: :: ::

He's busy sewing—so focused on his task—and Ruby realizes that he can feel a draft on his blinks behind his (stylish) glasses, looking up to find Feefee looming over him with a playful expression; his hat held gently in her mouth.

…At least _she _wasn't around to see the mark Ruby finds embarrassment in.

Chuckling, the young Coordinator reaches for the hat, places it back on his head, and raises his hands to embrace Feefee when she leans down to cuddle with him. "Feefee, you are adorable! I'm so sorry; you must be bored out of your mind without a pool or some form of water… We'll stop by Petalburg once Sapphire finishes whatever it was she's helping her father with." Ruby nods; completely serious. "Which reminds me: I _should _just get you a small, inflatable pool! You never know where the water in Petalburg's manmade lakes comes from; they might contain contaminants that aren't good for your scales!"

Feefee only blinks in question. Sometimes, most of the things that come out of her beloved Trainer's mouth don't ever make sense to her. However, she ignores it when Ruby gives her one last hug. "You deserve the best and I promise you, Feefee, I will get you the best little pool that even wild Water-type Pokémon will envy! Now, if I can just finish this…"

Once Ruby goes quiet and returns to his craft—mouth pursed in a thin line and eyes caught in a trance—the Milotic simply watches patiently, swishing her tail from side to side. Feefee purrs contently; happy with the fact that Ruby finds joy in everything that he does. Making beautiful things, cherishing all that is precious to him…Feefee finds everything about Ruby admirable. No one treasures her as much as Ruby; Feefee would do anything for him.

She once again cuddles up to him when her thoughts remain blissful and the young Coordinator appeases Feefee's spoilt attitude. "My, you're so affectionate today."

His smiles—warm and caring—were the best thing in the world. Without even thinking, Feefee 'kisses' Ruby on the lips before pulling back, wagging her fanned tail in embarrassment (but oh how joyous she feels!). Ruby blinks in wonderment before laughing and the sound is music to her ears. He strokes Feefee tenderly before kissing her back; right on the nose. "Well, I love you too, Feefee, but I do need to finish this project. Please wait until I'm done and then I'll groom you, okay?"

Satisfied, Feefee nods and once again goes back to watching over Ruby, coiling around him like a protective bubble, but giving her Trainer enough space so she wouldn't disturb his work. As he plows away, Feefee sometimes wishes she could verbally talk to Ruby in his tongue. Maybe then, she can make her feelings clear to him…

:: :: :: :: :: :: :: ::

"Feefee." She is shaken awake and the Milotic slowly opens her eyes before raising her head and releasing a small yawn. Ruby is crouching in front of her with a smile, his glasses no longer on his face, and pets the top of Feefee's head. She coos against his hand and he chuckles. Standing up, Ruby announces. "It took a while, but I finished making all my girls brand new outfits!"

Oh! She loves receiving new clothes from dear Ruby! Back when she was a Feebas, Feefee could only dream of wearing Ruby's beautiful designs! Sitting up at proper height, Feefee eagerly awaits as Ruby sorts through all of his finished products. From her knowledge, the Milotic spots a bandana for Nana; a new coat for Kiki; and a lovely hat for Rara. Hmm…Ruby even had time to make Mumu—the only male Pokémon on his team—a new sweater!

"Here we go!" Ruby chimes, grinning over his shoulder. "Close your eyes; it's a surprise!"

She does as instructed, though she's content all the while. Ruby's hands go around her neck and Feefee feels the soft texture of fabric wrapping around her. Ruby hums a little tune and Feefee has the urge to take a peek, but she will be patient; Ruby does not disappoint when it comes to sewing accessories. The young Coordinator feels so warm around her and Feefee feels as if she can live in this bliss forever; just her and Ruby…

"Okay, you can look!"

Taking a small breath, Feefee slowly opens her red-colored eyes; first spotting the beam on Ruby's face before looking down. She can see a tail of a scarf wrapped around her neck in a beautiful baby blue color; sewn in a neat pattern that only Ruby can crochet. Ecstatic, Feefee lets out a happy cry before nuzzling her face against Ruby, enjoying the embrace when he hugs her back.

"I knew you would like it. Now you'll be ready to shine for any Contests, my beautiful Feefee!"

"Oh boy. You're spoiling your Pokémon again, ain't ya?" Feefee is surprised to hear another voice pipe up. Pulling away, the Milotic spots Ruby's friend, Sapphire, entering this little cave (what they call a 'secret base') after swinging on a long vine. The 'unruly child' (as Ruby puts it) lets out a loud exhale as she fans herself with one hand; tiredly greeting. "Hi. It's hot outside…"

"There you are, Sapphire!" Almost immediately, Ruby turns on his heel, giving the girl his full attention. He places his hands on his hips and continues. "We were waiting for you to show up; quite a long time too!"

Sapphire puckers her lips like a Magikarp, flopping forward on top one of the beanbag chairs available. "I told ya I was gonna be late, so stop complaining." Sapphire then looks in Feefee's direction; the Milotic's eyes never leaving Sapphire's, but she doubts the female Trainer is aware of what Feefee's gaze stands for. "New clothes this time?"

"That's right!" Ruby proudly puffs. "Every once in a while, it's fine to give my Feefee and the others little gifts here and there!" He sighs, massaging his forehead. "I wish I could say the same for your Pokémon, but all you ever do is throw them into battle…"

"Hey, they _like _battling!" Sapphire retorts, baring her fangs. "And I do praise my Pokémon just as much as you do!"

"I know, but still!" Ruby shrugs. Feefee watches the exchange just as Ruby pulls out the last item he's sewn today.

…Of course—Ruby did say he's made _all _his girls a brand new outfit.

"You _are _a girl, Sapphire, so sometimes it's okay to dress like one." He holds up an extravagant dress colored in light blues, but the overall impression is white. It matches Sapphire's eyes and she stares at the dress in awe. "It's pretty right? Now you'll have something nice to wear when you watch my Contests."

Sapphire breaks out of her starry gaze when she hears _that _particular word. "What? Who says I'd ever watch you perform in a Contest anyway? B-Besides, I never agreed to wear that frilly dress!"

Her face slowly beings to warm up and Feefee doesn't miss the way Ruby's eyes secretly light up with endearment when he watches Sapphire's every subtle movement. He pretends to pout, hugging the dress. "But I worked so hard on it! You used to wear frills and such when we were kids too—it's perfect for you!"

The female Trainer opens her mouth before her eyes widen. Immediately pushing herself up, she points accusingly in Ruby's direction. "If ya know what I used to wear as a little girl, then your memory _must _be back, Ruby!"

"Hmm? I don't understand?" Ruby smiles innocently, folding the dress neatly on the table. "I saw a picture of you as a child earlier today—"

"D-Don't lie to me! Papa doesn't have _that _many pictures of me at that age!" Sapphire continues to retort.

Even as they argue, it isn't hard to see that Ruby enjoys having some form of conversation with the female Trainer. Sapphire doesn't see it, but Ruby truly cares for her. He…looks at her differently compared to other girls—_Pokémon._

Feefee looks down before turning around and slithering to the side of the base. Sometimes she can't take it whenever Sapphire is here; _she _grabs Ruby's focus every time they are together and Feefee is left to wait until Ruby gives all of his attention to her. Using her tail, Feefee plays with the tail-end of the scarf, but it only adds heartbreak. Her eyes fill with longing as she watches Ruby quells Sapphire's agitation; the girl suddenly turning red when the Coordinator says something that makes her heart race. Feefee knows what that look means: Sapphire has that reciprocating light in her eyes that matches Ruby's earlier intrigue. These Trainers like each other; and the Milotic knows that she can't ever compete.

It wasn't fair… If only she was human… If only she could be _Sapphire. _If she was, would Ruby look at Feefee differently? Something like that could only ever be a fleeting dream. No matter how beautiful she becomes for Ruby, he'd still have eyes towards this girl who's easier to read than a book. However, Feefee can only smile because she knows Sapphire—with all her quirks and nuances—makes Ruby happy.

And all Feefee ever wants is Ruby's happiness even if he can't see how happy he makes her…


	15. SoulSilverShipping

**Disclaimer: **Pokémon isn't mine!

**A/N:** Okay! Longest one yet! I'm going to make sure the future ones aren't as long as this for sure; otherwise I'll have problems completing this challenge on a daily basis. lol What can I say? I love Silver; by far my favorite of the game rivals!

Thanks for reading!

* * *

><p><strong>Day 15: <strong>Write about any pairing.**  
>Pairing: <strong>Silver/Lyra**  
>Warnings: <strong>None.**  
>Word Count: <strong>2,218 words.

* * *

><p><strong>.: Like, Dislike :.<br>**_~ He can't make up his mind about her ~_

:: :: :: :: :: :: :: ::

If he waits here long enough, Lance was sure to drop by—the Champion has family hanging around the Dragon's Den anyways. In the meantime, he can train his Pokémon since his next scrimmage with _her _is sure to come. Yes, that's sounds like an idea; if he doesn't train, his Pokémon get soft.

…But if he trains them too hard, it'll do more harm than good when he challenges _her _next…

Sighing, he juggles with the pros and cons of the idea before summoning Feraligatr out of its Poké Ball. The Big Jaw Pokémon looks around, recognizing the surrounding area before waiting for a command from its Trainer. Silver's face doesn't detract from frowning, but he does leave an instruction while taking a seat on the wooden boards that hold up the small hut in the center of Dragon's Den. "Keep a look out for that guy in the cape. If he doesn't show up, then we'll start training right away—"

"Ah!"

Blinking, Silver looks to his right and lets out a _very _audible groan. Looking dumbly at him is that stupid little girl from New Bark Town; a hand covering her mouth in shock. She is _not _who he wants to see today—_at all._ "Oh, it's you…"

She pouts, puffing up her cheeks. "You make it sound like a _bad _thing."

"You leave a bad taste in my mouth." Silver rolls his eyes, gesturing to Feraligatr to ignore _this _intruder and keep a lookout for who they _were _waiting for. He honestly thinks brushing off the girl would cause her to leave, but instead, she sticks around and simply stares at him. "What are you looking at?"

"I have a name; and it's _Lyra." _She frowns at him; one hand on her hip. The Pokémon that walks behind her, Typhlosion, keeps a steady eye on Silver too; ready to protect its Trainer should any harm come to her. That kind of dedication…it makes Silver sick.

"So you have a name; big deal." he replies cheekily.

Unfortunately, Lyra doesn't take the bait and holds her head up high. She does press her eyebrows together in annoyance, but other than that, she doesn't react the way he wants her to. "Fine; your loss, but what are you even doing here?"

"That's none of your business," he warns, crossing his arms and leaning back against the hut. "Don't think we're friends just because we aren't battling right now."

"I was just asking; sheesh." Lyra rolls her eyes before making her way to the edge of the platform. She looks over curiously before nodding, glancing up at Typhlosion with a smile. "This is a good spot! We'll do it right here."

The Volcano Pokémon nods in return and immediately sits. Silver raises a suspicion eyebrow as he and Feraligatr observe quietly; Lyra digging through her bag before pulling out a long, slim box. Opening it, she reveals a folded fishing rod; which she promptly unfolds and ties a lure to one end of the pole. Happy, she sticks out her tongue in determination before firing her lure into the watery depths below. It is only after that does Lyra sit down, swinging her legs in the air.

Silver can't help but voice his confusion. "What the heck are you doing?"

"Isn't it obvious?" she replies without looking back. "I'm fishing."

"For what? _Magikarp?" _he scoffs. "That's all you're ever going to catch…if you're _lucky."_

"That's not true. There's a reason why this place is called 'Dragon's Den'; you _can _catch Dragon-type Pokémon here and that's what I'm trying to do," Lyra retorts. She takes a peek at him when her grip on the pole is secure, but all Lyra can see is the disbelief in his eyes. "Fine; don't believe me. I'll catch a Dratini and show you that I'm right!"

"The day _you _catch a Dratini is the day I'll admit you're something else." Although he already sees Lyra as such, Silver's pride just can't accept it. There are so many points that already tell him that she's better at things than he'll ever be, but…well it was just _unacceptable. _Lyra doesn't bounce back the conversation this time, but for some odd reason, Silver isn't willing to drop the subject. "It's still hard for me to believe that someone as small as _you _was even able to beat Lance on her first try."

"Hey, stop distracting me; I'm trying to _ignore _you."

"Well, you didn't have to do your stupid fishing here. I was here first; go sit on the other side."

"I don't think so. I've done my research and there's a better chance of Dratini showing up on this side—_you _move."

"No."

"Then stop talking to me!" Lyra finally turns around and a staring (_glaring_) contest ensues. Typhlosion lets out a growl; steam puffing out of its collar and ready to light a fire. However, Feraligatr was ready to act too, opening its large jaws should the Volcano Pokémon make the first move.

The tension is high between both Trainers, but Silver knows battling is something Lyra doesn't want to do right now. She's busy fishing and a battle would probably scare away any Dratini that are present (_if _they were even around). Clicking his tongue, Silver raises a hand as a signal for Feraligatr to stand down. Automatically, the Big Jaw Pokémon relaxes and Lyra follows Silver's lead with Typhlosion. She hushes it gently, patting the side of its head and the action is enough for Typhlosion to look away and focus elsewhere. She's always so gentle with her Pokémon…

Taking a deep breath, Lyra returns to fishing and completely ignores him. That should be fine since she's been a thorn in his side since the first time they met, but Silver honestly feels uncomfortable being around Lyra when they aren't doing anything. Battling is one thing—insulting her is something too—but just sitting here without words is insufferable. Silver looks towards the entrance for the umpteenth time, hoping desperately that Lance would suddenly show up so Silver can finally battle him, then be on his way.

"Hey."

"I thought you weren't talking to me?"

Lyra ignores him. "Are you waiting for Lance?" Silver remains quiet; it's better to answer her with silence this time. However, she's undeterred. "I hate to break it to you, Silver, but he isn't here; Lance isn't anywhere in the region."

This breaks his vow. "What?"

"He's in Unova right now." Lyra reels in her fishing lure when there is no bite. Sighing, she throws it back into the water. "Something about a 'Pokémon World Tournament'… Not even the Gym Leaders of Johto or Kanto are here."

"And who told you this?" Silver questions; tightening a fist.

"Koga of the Elite Four," Lyra answers calmly. "I had a rematch with the Fuchsia Gym Leader, Janine, but Koga was at the Fighting Dojo in Saffron City in her stead. I didn't mind battling Koga, but I was prepared to use a new battling strategy against Janine's Venomoth."

How can such a tiny body have the ability to challenge a member of the Elite Four single-handedly and _not _even feel intimidated? Silver can't admit that he has yet to challenge the Elite Four himself…that's why he waits for Lance to show up here instead—Silver's trying to cut corners because he thinks if he can beat Lance, he'll automatically be on par with Lyra. Her stories of conquest, of the friendships and connections that she's made…Lyra does so many things Silver can't because he thinks it will make him weak. He's still…trying to find his strength as a _person. _

Getting to his feet and recalling Feraligatr, Silver shoves his hands in his pockets and begins walking away. However, Lyra takes notice immediately, raising an eyebrow. "Where are you going?"

"If Lance isn't here, I'm wasting my time." That Dragon Champion or even his ridiculously dressed cousin…neither gave Silver a warning about their mild absences. That just goes to show that no one trusted Silver, huh?

"What? Hold on—_Whoa!" _Lyra is pulled forward so much, she almost falls into the water. Silver eyes go wide in shock, but luckily, Typhlosion's fast reflexes prevent Silver from acting out. He wasn't…actually planning on catching her was he? Lyra grunts as she tries to reel with all her might. "W-Wow, is this Pokémon ever strong!"

"…It's just a Magikarp…" Silver mumbles under his breath. Seriously, she gets excited about the stupidest things.

Lyra cranes her head backwards, glaring at him upside-down as her Typhlosion helps to steady the fishing rod. "You still don't believe it's a Dratini!? Come here and watch, you jerk!"

Silver shakes his head. "I don't have time—"

_"Get your butt over here and help me pull!" _ Lyra snaps.

…Well, she was being aggressive today.

Should he make her mad or actually help? Silver ponders his choice as he watches Lyra struggle. Not even her Typhlosion's strength was making much difference and the redhead knew firsthand that the Volcano Pokémon was very strong. When Lyra lets out a yelp— being pulled forward again—Silver finally relents and walks (not too quickly) over to the girl's side and grabs the pole with both hands. Whatever was tugging at the other end was overwhelming powerful.

"Pull!" Lyra grunts and Silver can feel her pushing against him. Her back is warm against his chest, but he tries to ignore the closest physical contact he's ever been with her. "Typhlosion, pull! Silver, you aren't even trying!"

"Shut up, you annoying brat!" Silver clenches his teeth. This thing they were pulling…it better be freaking worth it!

The game of tug-of-war continues for another few seconds before both Trainers and the Fire-type Pokémon use a last reserve of strength, crying out loud and pulling the pole back with all their might. Almost immediately, a long body emerges from the water with a cry that rings through the cave. Silver can't believe what he's seeing—this Pokémon Lyra's just fished…it's _bigger _than a stupid Dratini!

"Oh wow! A Dragonair!" Lyra happily squeals, despite flying back against Silver. "Typhlosion, use Flamethrower!"

Roaring, Typhlosion's collar of flames light up and the Pokémon uses that momentum to attack. Dragonair, however, sees the upcoming assault and immediately moves quicker than normal; possibly using Agility. The Dragon-type Pokémon cries out and wheels around in the air before diving for Typhlosion. Its tail begins glowing in a light blue hue; Lyra's eyes widening in shock.

"Uh-oh!"

"Hurry up and do something!" Silver shouts, holding the girl by the shoulders. _"Lyra!"_

Snapping to attention, Lyra focuses and calls out. "Dodge it, Typhlosion!"

With its quick reflexes, Typhlosion rolls out of the way and avoids getting hit by a powerful Aqua Tail. The backlash of the attack causes water to sprout up everything, raining down in a heavy torrent that nobody was able to see anything. Once it settles, Silver opens his eyes—_extremely _unhappy about getting so wet—and looks around. Typhlosion shakes its body dry and Lyra…well she's sprawled on Silver's lap; the fishing rod held close to her body.

She blinks—hair matted to her face and hat fallen off her head—before sheepishly grinning. "It got away…"

He frowns at her; unamused. Blowing the bangs out of his face—water droplets falling off the ends of his hair—Silver reprimands. "You're so stupid."

Silver doesn't expect Lyra to _laugh. _Her reaction leaves him dumbfounded and no matter how much he tries to understand her, Silver just can't. Lyra's face is bright, bubbly, and she isn't even upset that the Dragon-type Pokémon she is (or _was_) attempting to catch just got away. How can she be so nonchalant? So carefree?

"What are you laughing at?" He raises an eyebrow. Silver should be pushing Lyra off his lap, but he can't find it in himself to do so.

Her giggles die down a little, but not once does she stop smiling at him. "You finally called my name." Silver's eyes widen in surprise and his face goes red. He only called her name because of their predicament—that was all! Silver wants to say that, but he can't find his voice; Lyra taking advantage of it by poking his cheek. "Hey, so you believe me now right? I told you fishing for Dragon-type Pokémon was possible here."

…She is an unbearable, stupid little girl! Grabbing her wet, poofy hat, Silver throws it in her face—ignoring her yelp of surprise—and rolls her off him. "You're annoying!"

"Ow! You don't have to push!"

"Don't touch me!"

"Silver, you—! …Are you blushing?"

_"Shut up!"_

Today just isn't his day. Silver wastes precious time waiting for someone who isn't even in the region; he has to spend part of his afternoon in Lyra's company; she gets him _wet; _and last but not least, Silver nearly lets on that he might find Lyra interesting… It's a good thing, she's a bit of an airhead, otherwise Silver wouldn't know what to do if she suddenly starts asking questions (if he ignores her prying about his blush at the moment). Of course, Silver can't say the same thing about Lyra's Typhlosion as it grins mischievously in the corner…

…Well, whatever; at least it can't talk.


	16. FrustratedGirlShipping

**Disclaimer: **Pokémon isn't mine!

**A/N: **Apologies if I get Ursula all wrong. She sounded like an interesting character…but I didn't know what she was like. :P Hopefully this is good!

Thanks for reading!

* * *

><p><strong>Day 16: <strong>Write about one of the following—ILoveMyBadgesShipping, FrustratedGirlShipping, or KikooShipping.  
><strong>Pairing: <strong>Ursula/Aqua Ribbon**  
>Warnings: <strong>None.**  
>Word Count: <strong>1,091 words.

* * *

><p><strong>.: Top of the World :.<br>**_~ Because she's the best ~_

:: :: :: :: :: :: :: ::

The crowd cheers loudly, chanting her name harmoniously and all she can do is revel in all the attention. Show a smile; laugh with confidence; and most of all, accept the praises. Yes! This is what it means to be one of the best Coordinators in the world!

"And now, it's time for to present our winner with the Aqua Ribbon! Congratulations, Ursula!" Marian announces and another round of cheers fills the stadium.

The young Coordinator waves to the crowd with a small giggle here and there, giving her Gabite a hug of success. Oh, she was so perfect with her charm and power; no other Pokémon could best dear Gabite! Soon, the crowd grows louder and there is only one reason why: the Contest Master, Wallace, enters the center of the stage. Even Ursula is star-struck with his presence! To be receiving the Aqua Ribbon from _the _Contest Master himself, Ursula feels honored…and oh so magnificent!

Wallace flips his bangs with a smile before looking down at Ursula when he stands in front of her. She holds her hands together expectantly and sure enough, the crowd begins to settle as Wallace opens his mouth to speak. "You have an amazing way of working with your Pokémon, showcasing their best attributes and emphasizing their strengths! A talent like yours is very hard to come by."

"Oh well…" Ursula's laugh is lady-like as she timidly waves off the compliment. "I try, but I'm honored to receive such praise from a Master like you, Wallace!"

"A modest Coordinator." Wallace chuckles in amusement; reaches into his pocket. "Beautiful."

And there it was; what Ursula has been dreaming for in forever: the Aqua Ribbon. Her eyes begin to glaze over with such admiration; she's starting to see stars. The female Coordinator can hardly contain herself as she locks her hands together and the smile on her face begins to spread from ear to ear. That Ribbon was hers—_all hers!_

"It is my greatest honor to bestow the Aqua Ribbon to Ursula!" Wallace announces and the crowd goes wild. He hands Ursula the Contest Ribbon, dropping it into her palm before raising his hands. "To this year's winner of the Wallace Cup competition, everyone!"

"It's finally mine…" Ursula whispers to herself, brushing her thumbs over the tiny, but oh so wonderful, texture of the ribbon. She holds it up with pride as her name rings out to every corner of the stadium. Yes! With this ribbon, Ursula can do anything!

Wallace applauds her with a smile, leaning closer and whispering. "You are a superb Coordinator, Ursula."

"My! You are too kind, Wallace."

"No, no. I am very serious." Wallace nods. "Why, you might even be a better Coordinator than I!"

"Oh, surely you jest! Ohohoho!" Ursula laughs boastfully against her hand as she puffs out her chest. Soon enough, she can see everyone bowing at her feet; _including _Wallace! Yes, she's on top of the world! Everyone looks up to her like she's a star! She is the best! Everyone wants her! She's…!

…What is that infernal buzzing noise in her head!?

:: :: :: :: :: :: :: ::

_Bzzt! Bzzt! Bzzt!_

"Huh, wha…?" Ursula shoots up from under the covers; a trail of drool running down the corner of her mouth. The world spins, but the sun brightens her room when she finds her center of gravity. Ursula realizes that it's morning; her Gabite sleeping soundly in the corner on a bunch of cushions. The (sleepy) Coordinator rubs her eyes, blinks, and finally slaps the alarm clock off. That stupid thing…it's made her realize she was only _dreaming!_

Groaning loudly—the sound waking her Gabite—Ursula runs a hand through her messy, long curls. She doesn't care if she looks like a Tangrowth at the moment; no one is around to see her (besides Gabite). On the off-chance that someone _is _around, they wouldn't live to tell the tale! Pouting and grumbling under her breath, the Coordinator forces herself out of her lavish bed, pets her Gabite a 'good morning', and heads for the vanity on one side of the room. She grabs her hair brush and begins smoothing down her pink locks.

Once she was primed and ready for public viewing (her hair and face at least), Ursula smiles, winking at the mirror with a hand on her hip. "Perfect! Gabite, we are ready for today." The Cave Pokémon growls in anticipation and Ursula giggles in amusement. Soon, the phone goes off in her room, causing the young Coordinator to frown. "What is it now?"

Walking back to her bedside, she picks up the receiver and feigns chirpiness. "Yes?"

_"Good morning, Miss Ursula!" _the man on the other end of the line greets; probably the front desk receptionist. _"We just wanted to let you know that your Contest attire arrived from the dry cleaners."_

Her irritation disappears when she grins. "Oh, lovely! Thank you—I will pick it up shortly."

Hanging up, Ursula squeals; performing a twirl until she reaches Gabite and throws her arms around it. Gabite blinks in confusion, but Ursula assures her that she is just fine; the Coordinator twirling some more around her room. "Today is the day we shall go down in history as one of the winners of the Wallace Cup, Gabite! Can you feel it? My blood is boiling for a win—which of course, we shall earn."

The famed Wallace Cup was here at Lake Valor this year and Ursula is going to dazzle the crowd. After changing into something suitable, the Coordinator ties her black choker around her neck, evaluating herself in the mirror, and nods. Already she can hear a crowd forming outside and her curiosity draws her to the window. Pulling back the curtains, she sees many people on the streets of the Grand Lake Hotel area; some with Pokémon dressed in fabulous accessories while others take pictures as if they were at a carnival. In the distance, Ursula can see that the Wallace Cup stadium and she knows everyone is going to be there later in the afternoon. Coordinators from every corner of the world are going to compete for the one and only Aqua Ribbon.

"Too bad for them." Ursula smirks confidently, stroking the top of Gabite's head. The Cave Pokémon purrs under Ursula's palm. "They'll all see, Gabite—_we'll _be the ones stealing the show."

She can already taste victory and the competition hasn't even started yet! But that ribbon… No one was going to take that ribbon away from her…

"That Aqua Ribbon is _mine."_


	17. DualRivalShipping

**Disclaimer: **Pokémon isn't mine!

**A/N: **I use NPC names from the game… Serena just happens to be one of them. lol

Thanks for reading!

* * *

><p><strong>Day 17: <strong>Write about a game-verse shipping.**  
>Pairing: <strong>Cheren/Bianca**  
>Warnings: <strong>None.**  
>Word Count: <strong>1,613 words.

* * *

><p><strong>.: Wait it Out :.<br>**_~ He'll see her soon ~_

:: :: :: :: :: :: :: ::

"There is a basic trinity when we look at the typing of any three starter-class Pokémon obtainable in any region."

_Ring!_

"The three types are as follows: Grass-type, Fire-type, and Water-type."

_Ring!_

"Each type is strongest against one type, but is weakest against the other."

_Ring!_

"For example: Grass-type Pokémon have an advantage over Water-type Pokémon, but they have at a disadvantage against Fire-type Pokémon… Yes, Pedro?"

The young boy has a confused look on his face as he sits at his desk; his fellow classmates turn their attention to him as well, but Pedro isn't bothered at all. He asks. "Cheren, what's that ringing sound?"

The young and newly appointed teacher of the Trainer's School in Aspertia City stares at Pedro with a straight face. Cheren would say there is deadly silent between them, but that isn't completely true; not with that incessant ringing echoing in his classroom. Unfortunately, the noise is coming from _his _Xtransreceiver…

Sighing (and wishing to throw his Xtransreceiver out the window), Cheren closes his book as he stands at the front of the class. He turns around to face the chalkboard and begins writing a short note; all the while ignoring the continuous ringing. "Everyone, if you could please turn to page twenty in your textbooks, I want you to start reading up on Pokémon Types and Typing Effectiveness. The table on page twenty-two will be on the test at the end of the month. Please get started."

"Where are you going, Cheren?" a young lass by the name of Serena asks curiously.

The young man opens the door to the classroom, looking over his shoulder and unintentionally showing the exasperation on his face. "I'm going to get rid of the ringing noise."

He closes the door to the classroom, sighing loudly and presses his back against the wall. Luckily for him, Cheren was the only one standing in the hallway; the conservation he's about to have _might _get ridiculous if it isn't already embarrassing. Looking around for a final time, Cheren lifts his wrist; his Xtransreceiver still trying to get his attention and Cheren can't believe how persistent his caller is. Normal people hang up after the fourth or fifth ring right?

Massaging the knot between his brows first, the young teacher finally answers without even greeting. "Bianca, I'm in the middle of teaching a class right now."

_"Oh! Was that today? I thought you were teaching tomorrow." _Bianca, one of his childhood friends back in Nuvema Town on the other side of the Unova region, smiles. She adjusts the new, red-framed glasses perched on her nose before continuing happily. _"How is it so far? Are you getting along with the kids? I hope you aren't being _too _logical with them, Cheren. You tend to do that sometimes. I can remember you correcting Hilbert and I when we were making up jokes for fun—"_

"Bianca." Cheren sighs; already anticipating the moment of her nonstop rambling. He gives her a tiny frown; reminding. "As much as I would love to talk, I _am _teaching a class; like at the moment."

_"…Oh! I'm sooo sorry!" _Bianca knocks her head lightly with one of her fists, winking and sticking out her tongue in embarrassment. The only thing Cheren can do is roll his eyes; leave it to Bianca to be absentminded. _"I guess I got a little bored, so I thought I'd check up on you!"_

Bored? Furrowing his eyebrows, Cheren asks. "Professor Juniper isn't giving you much to do at the lab?"

Bianca is taken aback by the question and immediately waves a hand. _"No, no! Professor Juniper gives me plenty to do! She really does keep me busy enough that I get tired by the end of the day."_

"Then…shouldn't you be working right now?"

Seriously, Bianca isn't making any sense. Before he left home to take residence in Aspertia City, becoming both a teacher _and _the new Aspertia Gym Leader, Bianca cheerfully decided to become Professor Juniper's assistant. It's completely out of the blue, but Cheren respects her decision. Their journey throughout the Unova region more than two years ago matured the both of them to become better people. Was the blonde starting to lose her resolve?

"I know it's hard, Bianca, to be working all the time, but you'll get used to it. We both know Professor Juniper won't work you like a Herdier, so you should put in the effort to get your tasks done first before calling me," Cheren encourages, hoping his pep talk will help Bianca focus on what's more important. They always have the weekends to talk too since Cheren gets those days off (at least until he starts getting challengers at the Gym).

He sees Bianca crestfallen expression and his heart races in a panic. Oh man—what did he say to upset her? Looking away, Bianca bites her bottom lip as her voice grows quiet. _"No, um…that's not it. I mean, yeah you're right. I should be working right now. You're right."_

"…Bianca, what's wrong?" He's suddenly whispering; almost afraid that if he talks any louder, he'll scare her away. She doesn't respond, so Cheren tries to persuade her. "You know you can talk to me about anything that's bothering you. I…won't guarantee my advice will be solid, but I'll try my best."

The corners of her lips twitch before she lets out a small giggle. _"Nah. It's nothing like that." _Cheren lets out a mental sigh of relief when Bianca smiles again; even if it's just a tiny one. The last thing he wants is a dejected Bianca. However, when she speaks next, Cheren is on alert again. _"…you…"_

"What?"

_"I miss you." _

Suddenly, it's as if the gears click in Cheren's head. Bianca isn't bored nor is she having a hard time helping the Pokémon Professor—Bianca is _lonely_. He…doesn't have the right words to appease her; at least not immediately.

Silly Bianca…apparently she anticipates Cheren's lack of a response for moments like this too. She smiles earnestly. _"Professor Juniper hatched new starters today and it reminded me of the day we became Pokémon Trainers. I…couldn't help but think of the past all morning."_

"Bianca…"

_"I know you're busy over there in Aspertia being the new Gym Leader and Hilbert's…somewhere out there, but…" _Even though the screen of his Xtransreceiver is small and Bianca casually wipes her nose, Cheren isn't fooled to think the blonde isn't crying right now. Bianca's voice cracks a little. _"I can't help but feel a little lonely without you guys…"_

Cheren curls a fist and wishes he could talk to Bianca in person, but that is an impossible thought. Seeing Bianca like this…it breaks his heart. Closing his eyes, Cheren comes up with an idea and says. "Why don't you come here, Bianca?"

_"What?" _Her eyes are so curious—so _innocent—_it causes the Aspertia Gym Leader to swallow down his embarrassment when he realizes how his request sounded.

"I mean… Professor Juniper will probably start looking for new Trainers to complete the Pokédex, right? Aspertia City has tons of up and coming Trainers; she can probably find someone here if you tell her." Cheren trails into a mumble. "You'll…probably have to come to Aspertia just to give a new Trainer their Pokémon."

He wishes she would say something—_anything—_but Bianca doesn't have to _cry _about it! She begins to cry so audibly loud, Cheren is pretty sure the whole school can hear her! _"Cheren, that's like the smartest idea ever!"_

"O-Okay, Bianca, but stop crying!" he hushes. When she does as asked with a few sniffles here and there, Cheren sighs, running a hand through his hair. "Listen, we can talk out the details later, okay? I really do have to get back to teaching…"

She nods, wiping one last tear away and smiles brightly. _"Mm-hmm… Thanks a lot, Cheren! I hope you have fun."_

Her smile is contagious; he's glad she back to being peppy. "Yeah…"

_"I'll talk to you later then. Bye, Cheren!"_

"Bye…" He remains in the hallway for a few moments longer after ending the call. No matter what he does, he still has to watch over Bianca; just like when they were kids. Cheren can't help but chuckle in amusement before feeling a bit of excitement raise through his chest. He'd be seeing Bianca soon again… He's looking forward to it. Sighing, Cheren proceeds to put on his 'teacher' face while adjusting the red tie around his neck. "Time to get back to work—"

"Wah!" When he opens the door, the entire class practically topples over one another from leaning against the door.

Cheren's looks on in astonishment before frowning at the young group of children. "What're you all doing? I thought I told you to read your textbooks."

"We were doing that…" One student, Marcus, says.

"Yeah!" Pedro scratches the back of his head; pushing himself up from beneath the pile. He grins. "It's just that…it got a little boring, so…"

The Aspertia Gym Leader did not like that hanging sentence. Raising a suspicious eyebrow, he repeats. "So?"

No other student has any words to say until Serena pipes up dreamily and excitedly. "Cheren, were you talking to your girlfriend?"

Cheren stares for a moment without moving one facial muscle before he slaps his face in exasperation. Yes, sometimes when he talks to Bianca on the Xtransreceiver, their conversation can get downright embarrassing if other people were _eavesdropping. _The things he goes through just to make sure Bianca is her happy, bubbly self…she might as well be his girlfriend.

…Maybe that's something to think about because, honestly, that's not a bad idea…


	18. FatherlyShipping

**Disclaimer: **Pokémon isn't mine!

**A/N: **Honestly, almost all of the ships that I've written for this collection, I never wrote about This one sounded a lot better in my head… Not my favorite chapter since I messed up on writing Falkner in my rush…

Thanks for reading!

* * *

><p><strong>Day 18: <strong>Write about a pairing you've never written before.  
><strong>Pairing: <strong>Falkner/Janine  
><strong>Warnings: <strong>None.  
><strong>Word Count: <strong>1,678 words.

* * *

><p><strong>.: Mask :.<strong>  
><em>~ He sees right through her tricks ~<em>

:: :: :: :: :: :: :: ::

Falkner grumbles under his breath as he sits on the bench; arms crossed and feeling very taxed. Here he is, on the rooftop of Goldenrod Department Store when it's a beautiful day outside…and he's in a bad mood. The patrons who are shopping with their families or hanging out with friends are very much aware of his presence, but nobody knows why the Violet City Gym Leader has a heavy aura around him…

Before he gets a chance to sigh in displeasure, Falkner feels something cold press against the side of his face. He quickly looks up in alarm to find the resident Gym Leader grinning at him; lemonade cans in her hands. "Someone looks a little hot under the weather!"

Falkner blinks at her, quietly staring with mouth slightly agape before taking the extra lemonade can out of one of her hands. "How did you know I was here, Whitney?"

"Janine told me." The Normal-type specialist shrugs, dropping in the seat beside him, taking a big gulp of her drink, and releasing a satisfied exhale. "Ah, that hits the spot! Anyways, yeah; Janine—I talk to her."

"I heard you the first time. You don't have to repeat it." Falkner rolls his eyes. He takes a small sip of his lemonade compared to his fellow cohort; however, Whitney ends up slapping him on the back, causing the young bird master to choke on his drink.

"Aw, don't be such a Shroomish!" Whitney laughs; either oblivious to her actions or she just didn't care. "What's the matter, Falkner? What's bugging you?"

He incredulously raises his visible eyebrow after wiping his mouth with his arm. Whitney is being invasive…almost _too _invasive… Frowning, Falkner falls back on the bench, leaning against the chicken-wire fence and scoffing. "It's nothing. I'm just exhausted."

Whitney tilts her head, blinks, and then asks. "Why?"

"Janine." Falkner can already feeling his energy being sapped just by saying _that _name. It isn't that he doesn't like Janine—far from it considering she's…_special _to him—it's just that her recent abuse of her 'ninja' skills were getting on his nerves. It's gotten so bad, Janine almost hurt herself today while practicing her shuriken throws with Ariados's help; the Long Leg Pokémon miscalculating a timed shot to return fire on an unsuspecting Janine. Needless to say, Falkner yells at her for it; which is why he's here now, cooling off and hoping that self-proclaimed ninja will reflect on her actions. Just thinking about that incident puts another frown on his face. "Sometimes, I think Janine's more of a fluke than a ninja."

"That's not true!" Whitney almost shouts, catching anyone and everyone's attention. Falkner, however, is undeterred by her behavior; simply sipping his lemonade as if it were tea. He keeps a secret eye on Whitney, watching as she regains her bearings and awkwardly laughs before clearing her throat. She's standing on her feet now—hands on her hips—as she glares at him. "Now, Janine may do a stupid thing once in a while, but it isn't like she means it."

Falkner stares aimlessly with a disappointed sigh, speaking after a pause. "Then I guess her _dad's_ the problem."

"…What?"

"Think about it, Whitney." The Normal-type specialist's movements are of particular interest to the bird master. He watches how there's a twitch of her eye one moment, then a tightening of her fist in another. Falkner is grateful Whitney finished her lemonade beforehand; the sticky liquid would have gotten all over her left hand after crushing the can with a viable crunching sound. "Janine only _thinks _she's invincible because her father is her role model. I mean, I respect Koga as a fellow Trainer and I'm impressed he was promoted to Elite Four after being the Fuchsia City Gym Leader, but he's such a bad example for his daughter."

Whitney smiles, though it's forced. "No. Koga's a great father."

"He's not."

"Yes, he is."

"Then please, enlighten me."

"I will!" the girl snaps, once again glaring, but it's so deadly; Falkner can't help but swallow down a laugh. The Goldenrod Gym Leader begins listing off reasons with her fingers. "He's a well-respected Trainer; although he's strict, he really does love Janine; he's so stealthy, only wannabes could _ever_ dream to be a ninja like him; and—"

"Janine, I know it's you. Drop the act." Falkner interrupts, finishing the last of his lemonade and throwing the can in a nearby recycle bin. Whitney (or rather, Janine in disguise) stands frozen in place; her eyes never leaving Falkner's as a staring contest ensues. The bird master doesn't really care; he's busted her ploy so whatever she says next, Falkner can twist things around. "The _real _Whitney told me she and Morty were visiting Pryce this afternoon. Of course, you would know that—being Whitney and all."

She stares at him a little longer before collapsing on the bench in defeat. Janine pushes her weight against Falkner's side using her back, throwing her empty can over her head (Falkner has to catch it and throw it away _for _her apparently). That high, chirpy voice belonging to Whitney is replaced with Janine's forward, tomboy-ish speech. "How did you know it was me? My technique is flawless!"

"You want a reason _other _than mentioning something bad about your father?" Falkner smirks, earning an elbow to the side. It isn't hard enough to hurt, but it does make him laugh. "Whitney doesn't know I make stops here every other week; she's too busy bugging Morty or Jasmine for attention; Bugsy if she feels like crossing Ilex Forest."

"Still, I wasn't lying when I said we talk." Janine grins as she looks over her shoulder. "_I _could've told her you'd be here."

"Did you?"

"Nope!" Janine removes the pink wig she wears, shaking her head to free her hair (however short) from its confines. Looking up at the sky, Janine continues. "Whatever you and I do is on _our_ time. It's like an insider's secret, so I'll take it to my grave. Besides, ninja are _very _good at keeping secrets."

Falkner smiles. Janine really does honor the code of her father's line of work. He was lying about Koga being a bad father, considering how much Janine admires him; even though Falkner still believes _his _father is way better. Sighing, the bird master throws an arm around Janine's waist and he can feel the female Gym Leader tense within his hold. She has her eyes narrowed in suspicion when she glances over. "What are you doing?"

He smiles teasingly. "I can't even do this even though we're…?"

"Well, you…can…" Janine tries so hard not to show color on her face. "But you rarely do…"

"After the stunt you pulled earlier, I'm entitled to something like this," Falkner hints; his frown returning after a short leave of absence. Janine shrinks with a slightly pursed lip, but the bird master doesn't let up. "Janine, you need to stop giving me a heart attack."

"Oh come on!" She crosses her arms as she draws up her legs; once again pushing back against Falkner with an stubborn pout. "I just made a _tiny _mistake on my execution with Ariados. You didn't have to yell at me for it!"

Rolling his eyes, Falkner uses his free hand to slap his forehead. Sometimes it's so hard to get this girl to understand that he loves her, but he doesn't _want _to see her get hurt. Then again, Janine always has been a free-spirit and that was one of the things he liked about her. Huh…didn't ninjas normally have _discipline?_

"…I'm sorry." Snapped out of his trance, Falkner turns his attention from what's in front of him to Janine's face; only for the female Gym Leader to avoid eye contact. She mumbles while huddling together, though Falkner still hasn't removed his arm from around her. "I still think you're overreacting, but I didn't mean to make you worry."

He continues to keep his eyes on her before looking up at the sky again. Janine is probably waiting for a response, but he stretches out the silence a little more before acting. "I can't believe you had to mimic Whitney just so you could apologize."

Janine retorts. "I thought you were still mad at me! I couldn't just approach you so nonchalantly when you were in a bad mood!"

"…I would've liked it if you apologized to me like a normal person, but I guess it can't be helped when it's you."

"…I hate you so much right now."

When she isn't looking, Falkner stoic expression breaks to reveal a smile. This was just punishment too; for worrying him. Janine isn't your typical girl, so Falkner can't help but tease her from time to time. He pulls her closer to rest the side of his head on top of her crown, knowing he can't really stay mad at her forever. Well, annoyed yes, but even that was just water under the bridge. Janine struggles a bit against him (she never was one for too much physical contact), but she's quick to calm down with a defeated huff. Her skin feels warm and Falkner doesn't have to think twice to know she's embarrassed—how cute. They stay like that for a while longer, just listening to the patrons of the department store filling up the silence, before Falkner chuckles in amusement.

Curious, Janine gives him another suspicious gaze. "I am under the impression that you are _insane _right now, Falkner."

He smirks, placing a hand on Janine's exposed knee as he teases. "I've never seen you wear short shorts before."

To this, the young ninja goes beet red, eyes growing wide, and starts slapping (or attempts to slap) Falkner away. "It's a _disguise! _I don't even know how Whitney can wear clothes like this!"

"You wanted to apologize that badly, you'd go so far to wear short shorts…"

"Falkner, I'm going to _kill_ you."

"You can try." The bird master laughs in good nature. "I'd really like to see your kiss of death."


	19. OppositesAttractShipping

**Disclaimer: **Pokémon isn't mine!

**A/N: **Thanks for reading!

* * *

><p><strong>Day 19: <strong>Write about any pairing.**  
>Pairing: <strong>Buck/Marley**  
>Warnings: <strong>None.**  
>Word Count: <strong>1,582 words.

* * *

><p><strong>.: Bad Communication :.<br>**_~ She misunderstands entirely ~_

:: :: :: :: :: :: :: ::

He looks mad, but Marley honestly doesn't know what to say. She busies herself with brushing Arcanine's fur as he rests at Marley's feet and she's content with this simple moment of tranquility. Of course, she can't say the same for Buck; the boy grumbling under his breath with arms crossed. For someone who runs the Battleground with his grandfather, Buck isn't really wearing a face that can attract potential customers as they sit on the patio of the family-run restaurant. Then again, he _did _mention that only certain people even have access to enter the Battleground… To be honest, that's such a poor business model.

"Buck…" She decides to speak when the redhead's aggravated sighs begin to annoy her. "Why are you out here instead of serving the guests inside?"

"It's just Riley, the others, and a few Gym Leaders; it's not like the Champion herself is dining in." Buck huffs, slumping back in his chair. "Besides, Gramps is there; he's probably entertaining them."

"That's true…but isn't your brother there as well? And with a foreign guest…"

To this, Buck frowns. They both hear laughter inside the building followed by shouts and teasing and other fun merry-making. Everyone is having a good time…it just confuses Marley further considering Buck _loves _attending parties with friends. Marley on the other hand wasn't used to such large company; she rarely has the words to keep up conversation anyways…

"Fweh; I don't care." Buck looks away, sticking out his bottom lip. "I don't wanna be around Flint; least of all when he's showin' off his new girlfriend."

Marley remains stationary before finally blinking once. It doesn't show on her face, but she is baffled. "You mean that blonde woman?"

"Yup." Buck sighs in exasperation. He rubs his face before flat out complaining now that he has Marley's full attention. Ah, she shouldn't have given him the opportunity; she is only asking questions, but that doesn't means she _wants _a conversation. "From what I heard earlier, she's a Gym Leader from the Unova region. I can't believe Flint actually hooked up with a foreigner. What's wrong with local girls? Seriously!" He nods with every point before slapping his hands on the table.

He is being…_irrational. _The female Trainer sighs; unimpressed. Somehow, she can understand what it is that winds Buck up. Marley doesn't have siblings, but she has _Pokémon _that constantly fight for her attention. In otherwise, Buck was jealous. "You must really admire your brother if you're so against him having a girlfriend…"

"Says who?"

"It's obvious from how you act."

All Marley receives in return is a overwhelming look of confusion on Buck's face. He switches between facial expressions as he falls back in his seat—arms crossed yet again—before he settles to simply furrowing his eyebrows. "Marley, you're not making a lick of sense."

How dense must he be?

_Don't look at me. This is human conflict, _Arcanine seems to say when he exchanges glances with Marley, tilting his head; a subtle 'shrug'.

Sighing, Marley struggles to find the words appropriate enough (but also simple enough for someone like _Buck_) to understand. It takes her a few seconds before she places Arcanine's brush on top of the table, speaking. "Miss Gym Leader from the Unova region…you're jealous of her because she'll have Flint's attention…right?"

Buck's eyes widen before he starts laughing out loud. _That _got Marley's attention pretty quickly and for once, her eyes are lit with perplexity. Buck wipes away an amused tear; answering. "That isn't it, Marley. I'm not jealous of Elesa. Far from it actually; I think she's _way _out of Flint's league to be brutally honest."

"…Then why—?"

"It's the fact that she _is_ his girlfriend that baffles me blue." Buck frowns and goes off on another long rant. "I mean, yeah, Flint is pretty charismatic, but I just don't understand how he managed to snag a _foreign model _for a girlfriend! He's too much of a short-tempered goofball to attract that kind of attention from someone so famous, right? Sometimes I feel like he…_cheated _or something."

Bucks nods in confirmation, very sure of himself, but all Marley can do is look on in astonishment. Was he…always this _shallow? _So he wasn't jealous of the girlfriend…Buck was just jealous of Flint having said_ type_ of girlfriend… Well, she can't deny that the Miss Elesa isn't beautiful, but Marley never had a clue that Buck…liked girls like that. She looks down at her lap and notices that she isn't exactly…_well-endowed _like Miss Elesa either; not to mention that Marley is sort of plain with her choice of colors…

"Hmm?" Buck notices that she's quieter than usual. "Hey, Marley, are you still with me?"

"…I…didn't think you were like that…" Marley doesn't know what compels her to speak this way; nor does she understand why her chest hurts. Her hands curl on her lap and Arcanine is very much aware that she is upset. "If you want a girlfriend like Miss Elesa…then you had better start searching for someone like her…"

"Ha!? What's your problem? I don't want a girlfriend!"

"That's hardly believable when you've been brooding since Flint came by…"

"Urk!" Buck stiffens on the spot and Marley believes her hypothesis is right. It angers her, but she doesn't have a right to meddle with Buck's preferences on the kinds of girls he likes. She won't deny that there's a disgusted frown on her face (one Buck is sure to see), but Marley can't believe she's respected someone so shallow when it comes to the opposite sex. Buck shakes in his spot; anger visibly growing on his face and he nearly explodes. "Stop making things up, Marley! Besides, that's not why I'm mad!"

"Liar."

"Listen to me—!"

"Hey, hey, Buck. It's not nice to yell at a girl." Surprised, both Trainers look towards entrance of the patio area; Flint smirking as he stands a short distance away with his hands in his pockets. Buck flabbergasts whereas Marley closes her eyes to retain her composure. Annoying tendencies might run in the family.

"Flint!" Buck slams his hands on the table again, getting to his feet and glaring. "I got a bone to pick with you!"

The member of the Elite Four blinks; totally confused. Marley can't blame him—Buck is making a big deal out of nothing. "Uh…okay? But how about you guys come inside and eat first—"

"Forget that!" Buck was…really mad. Marley tilts her head in slight curiosity just because he hasn't been this worked up since his little adventure on Stark Mountain with Team Galactic goons. Pointing a finger at his brother, Buck announces. "I want a battle _now!"_

Flint doesn't answer right away and Marley mentally calls Buck an idiot. Has he forgotten that his brother is _Elite Four _for a reason? The Fire-type Elite studies his younger brother for a moment, humming and placing a hand on his chin in an analytical manner that it makes even Marley wonder what it is Flint is looking for. She begins to quietly observe Buck herself. There isn't anything abnormal that stands out to her, except for the fact that Buck is getting antsy the longer Flint stays mute.

Eventually, the Fire-type Elite snaps his fingers with a grin. "Oh, I see what this is about. You're just mad because you still haven't confessed to Miss Speedster here. Is my new relationship adding fuel to the fire?"

Miss Speedster? Wait, was Flint referring to _her? _Marley finally breaks her normally stoic composure when her eyebrows shot up her hairline. She isn't blushing (Marley is hardly the type to), but that can't be said for Buck; he's both angry _and _embarrassed at the same time. Darting between his brother and her, Buck decides to avoid Marley's gaze and settles his attention on Flint. "S-Shut up! That isn't it! Why would you say that when she's right there!?"

"I'm not mentioning names. You're just making it really obvious, little brother." Flint laughs; hardly upset with his actions. He slaps Buck on the back and winks. "Come on; man up!"

Almost immediately, Buck faces Marley and she honestly flinches. Arcanine hasn't moved from his spot yet, so he makes a very comfortable cushion when she leans back. Buck struggles with what to say before settling on a curt comment and runs off. "Whatever he says is _not _true!"

"Hey, Buck!" Flint calls out, but the smaller redhead is already far from earshot. Sighing with a roll of his eyes, Flint faces Marley as she recalls her Arcanine and gets up from her seat, smoothing down her skirt. He apologizes with a scratch of his head. "Sorry about my kid brother. I wasn't lying though; Buck does fancy you."

Marley stares up at him with calm, dark eyes before nodding. "It's alright. At least his behavior makes sense now…"

"Hmm, so what are you going to do?" Flint asks; mildly curious. Ah, annoying tendencies _do _run in the family; Flint is much too chatty.

"…I'm going to pretend I didn't hear it." Her response is not what the Elite Four member expects, but Marley elaborates with the tiniest of smiles as she begins walking in the direction Buck disappeared to. "I feel that…it doesn't count unless Buck tells me himself…"

Flint is stunned before he laughs again, waving Marley off. It's no secret that the kiddies want a little alone time. "I'll leave him to you then."


	20. TwinleafShipping

**Disclaimer: **Pokémon isn't mine!

**A/N: **I find Palmer amusing… lol

Thanks for reading!

* * *

><p><strong>Day 20: <strong>Write about childhood sweethearts.**  
>Pairing: <strong>Barry/Dawn**  
>Warnings: <strong>None.**  
>Word Count: <strong>1,711 words.

* * *

><p><strong>.: Rush Hour :.<br>**_~ It's just typical for her ~_

:: :: :: :: :: :: :: ::

The hairs on the back of her neck stands on end and Dawn remains rooted to the ground. She can hear it! It was faint but it was there! She listens carefully, bending her knees and preparing to move if necessary (which was _very_). Once Dawn is sure of where the sound comes from (and it's approaching fast!), she steps to the side. "There!"

As expected, Barry flies past her in his hurry—calling her name all the while—and runs smack into a passing Trainer's Snorlax. The Sleeping Pokemon isn't affected much (Barry's more like a thorn in its side), but the much-hurried Trainer automatically ricochets off Snorlax's soft body and flies through the air. Dawn winces and covers her face when Barry crash lands at her feet.

"Barry! Are you alright?" She habitually helps her friend sit up after apologizing to the passing Trainer. "Barry?"

"Ow… Dawn, why did you _move?" _Barry rubs his head with a tight shut of his eyes. Said girl can't help, but roll her eyes just because that question is a bit on the silly side. She opens her mouth to speak, but like every other time, Barry quickly gets back on his feet and changes the subject; eyes lit with fire. "Never mind that! Let's battle and this time, I have a strategy that'll take you down!"

She stares at him before sighing with a smile—leave it to Barry to be the impatient one. With a nod, they search for a spacious patch of land away from the masses before standing on either side of their makeshift battlefield. Dawn can feel her blood rush with excitement, and even though she and Barry have these rematches every week, it's still pretty fun to see what new strategies he comes up with! Her hand grabs Empoleon's Poké Ball, but just before she can call upon her partner—Barry getting ready to do the same thing—the hairs on the back of Dawn's neck stand on end again. She knows this feeling, but doesn't have _time_ to react!

…Then again, Dawn is surprisingly not on the receiving end of such an 'attack'.

She hears and sees Barry yelp while hitting the ground again, but this time, there's a stranger in a long, green coat who collapses on the ground with him. Dawn wonders what to do before cautiously walking up to the pile of tangled limbs. Barry groans again as the stranger shakes his head and stands up before Dawn realizes who the man is. Blinking a few times, she greets. "Um…Palmer, sir?"

"Aha! It was you two from a distance!" The Tower Tycoon—one Mr. Palmer—smiles, brushing the dirt out of his blonde hair. Barry does the same thing as he sits up, rubbing what looks like a bump on his head as he glares at his father. Dawn on the other hand can't help but smile back with a stifled giggle; father and son are so similar. The man places his hands on his hips; gaze switching between Barry and Dawn before clapping them firmly on the shoulder. "It's good to see you kids are still so lively! So what brings you here to the Fight Area, hmm?"

"We were just about to battle until you showed up, Pops," Barry grumbles under his breath as Dawn nods with a smile. "Hey wait a minute, why aren't you at the Battle Tower!?"

"I'm on break at the moment, so I thought I'd stretch out my legs," Palmer answers with a cross of his arms. "I was walking around when I saw you two together. Ha…it's great to be young!"

Dawn furrows her eyebrows, unable to voice her confusion. What did Palmer mean by that?

She shares a look with Barry—who only shrugs in response—before they quietly listen to Palmer's unintentionally monologue. His gestures are big and his words are passionate, but Dawn can't seem to keep her attention on what the Tower Tycoon says. Her eyes drift to Barry since she knows he has an even bigger problem remaining in one spot and her claim proves true: the blond is beginning to tap his foot impatiently as he looks to the side with his bottom lip sticking out. His eyebrows are closely knit together, deciding if whether or not he should speak up to get his father to stop talking just long enough for Barry to say that they ('they' being him and Dawn) are in the middle of their weekly routine. He's just like a Mankey so Dawn can't help but giggle to herself.

Barry, however, catches her uncalled for amusement, but instead of rolling his eyes like she expects, Dawn's childhood friend smiles in return. She stares in amazement before looking down at her pink boots, politely holding her hands in front of her. Dawn can already feel her cheeks warming up, but she does keep the smile on her face. It's hard to admit, but the girl from Twinleaf Town has a small, _special _feeling for Barry that stems from when they were kids…

When Palmer somehow ends on the topic of mastering Victory Road with only his then unevolved Rhydon, Barry catches Dawn's attention again by waving the hand resting at his side. Dawn hesitantly pulls her eyes away from Palmer—the man turning his back on them for a moment during his explanation—before landing on Barry's. He points to his dad once, gestures his hand as if it was a mouth for a sock pocket, and then rolls his eyes with a shake of his head. Dawn struggles not to laugh out loud for fear of Palmer hearing. She nods in agreement though: the Tower Tycoon is talking as much as a Chatot. Happy with her response, Barry grins.

"…And then of course, your mother and I were just like you and Dawn, Barry."

At the mention of their names, said boy and girl look up to find Palmer glancing at them with a cunning glint in his eyes and a smile on his face. Dawn doesn't appreciate this look—_at all. _Barry is the first to speak up, though very suspiciously. "Huh? What do you mean, Dad?"

"You know!" Palmer sighs with an amused shrug. "Your mother and I threw glances at each other the same way you and Dawn were doing just now."

Automatically, Dawn's face becomes the same shade as a Chople Berry…and her blond friend is no different. "Dad! What gives?"

"Now, now. It's alright!" Palmer suddenly throws an arm around Barry's shoulder and whispers. However, it's still loud enough for Dawn to hear, though she pretends not to listen by watching people come and go from the Pokémon Center. "I already like Dawn; she's a great kid—even better as a Trainer. If you decide to…I dunno…_marry _her someday, I'm perfectly fine with it!"

All color drains from Barry's face while Dawn's turn shades deeper as she _still _pretends not to notice anything. Her heart pounds loudly against her ribcage as she fidgets on the spot.

"_W-What!?"_

"You're becoming a man before I even noticed! Arceus, where have the years _gone?"_

"Pops!"

"Huh? Oh! It's about time I return to the Battle Tower." Palmer abruptly changes the subject, looking down at the Pokétch on his wrist. Dropping another hand on his son's head and ruffling his hair, Palmer laughs. Barry tries to escape his unfortunate fate as the man glances over in Dawn's direction. She stands up straighter, being extremely polite, but the Tower Tycoon only smiles. "Come by the Battle Tower! I'd love to have a chance to battle you again, Dawn. In the meantime, you kids play nice! I leave my son in your hands, little lady! Who knows where he'll wander off too; running about like he does!"

Palmer doesn't seem to realize that the apple doesn't fall far from the tree…

And like the blood in his family, the Tower Tycoon is quick to disappear through the north exit of the Fight Area. It leaves Dawn speechless before she relaxes her shoulders, letting out a tired sigh. Sure, she doesn't remember much about Palmer when she was a little girl, but Dawn was beginning to remember bits and pieces. Her own father must have had an experience quite similar to her case with Barry. Speaking of her blonde rival…

Turning around, Dawn isn't surprised to see Barry crouching down in his own corner, muttering to himself how his father is both awesome and embarrassing at the same time. He's so self-absorbed that Dawn has to lean down and tap him on the shoulder to grab his attention. "Barry?"

"Ah!" He springs about a meter away, quickly turning around to face her before averting his eyes. Barry takes another moment to think before crossing his arms and facing her; though his eyes remain rooted to the ground. "So, uh…about my Dad… He just kinda runs off with his own thing; don't pay him any mind."

"…Just like you sometimes?" Dawn finally speaks, giggling to herself when Barry coughs into his hand, warding off a blush. Shrugging with her hands behind her back, Dawn looks up at the sky as the wind picks up around her. She whispers. "I wouldn't mind having him as a father…"

"Huh?"

"Nothing!" She waves in a dismissing fashion, jumping to Barry's side. He's immediately attentive; especially when she takes his hand. There's a grin on her face now; playful. "I said 'let's take up your dad's _offer'! _You and I can battle later."

Barry raises a suspicious eyebrow before running a hand through his hair. "He got to you too? …Oh well!" He clenches a fist in determination and begins running for the Battle Park. Dawn can hear him yelling. "Last one there is a rotten Pokémon Egg! Hey, come on, Dawn! I'm already leaving you behind!"

She only laughs in response and starts the chase. Honestly, as much as she _really _cares for Barry, Dawn just wants to take things slowly. They were still kids after all, so marriage was _definitely _out of the question…however, they can always start with tiny steps going forward—

"Dawn, hurry up!"

"Slow down, Barry!"

—and that first step begins with the words, 'I like you'.


	21. NeoEliteShipping

**Disclaimer: **Pokémon isn't mine!

**A/N: **So, yeah, I'm not going to bother making promises to get anything done before a due date anymore. I'm way too busy. lol I only have seven more to go, so I'll try to get this finished whenever I can; I'm so close! :)

Thanks for reading!

* * *

><p><strong>Day 21: <strong>Write about a romance featuring one of the Elite Four or the Champion.  
><strong>Pairing: <strong>Lance/Karen  
><strong>Warnings: <strong>None. Flirting?  
><strong>Word Count: <strong>1,581 words.

* * *

><p><strong>.: Vacation :.<strong>  
><em>~ She just wants to unwind him ~<em>

:: :: :: :: :: :: :: ::

"I am unfortunately very bored, Lance."

"Really?"

"Yes. We should do something; perhaps go away to the tropics. I hear Hoenn's weather at this time of year is very nice."

"Then you'll have to submit a notice of absence."

Karen clicks her tongue, arching a thin brow from the couch as she watches Lance reading a bunch of documents at his desk. He doesn't even have the courtesy to give her his full attention when she makes conversation—such a workaholic. Falling back while twirling a lock of hair around her finger, Karen keeps her silvery-blue eyes on the Dragon Champion before frowning. "Dear me, Lance, I feel neglected."

He lets out an exasperated sigh, dropping his current document on the desk and humors her. It's subtle, but Lance cannot hide the fact that he hasn't slept in nearly three days. Lance is not the least bit apologetic. "Karen, at the barest minimum, I understand your need for companionship, but my hands are tied. Have you spoken with the others?"

"They're all unavailable." She flips her long hair over her shoulder. "Bruno is off training at Mt. Mortar; Koga's visiting his daughter; and Will, I believe, has plans with the Saffron Gym Leader. Therefore, you're the only one I can really talk to."

Lance stares incredulously. "I see; however, that doesn't give you a reason to bother me."

"_Bother_ you?" She's slightly offended, making it evident by placing a hand over her chest. "Lance, I am not 'bothering' you."

"A few minutes ago, you walked into my office—without knocking—and began speaking as if I was already taking part in your one-sided conversation."

She blinks without breaking face, but the Dragon Champion only stares back with stoic. He's very good at that too when Karen thinks about it—does this make Lance a stubborn person? How fascinating; she's learning something new about her boss (in title). It's enough to crack a smile on her face, causing the man to quirk a suspicious eyebrow without having to verbalize his question.

Giggling, Karen leans against the arm of the couch, tucking one of her legs underneath her. "You are very meticulous."

"Excuse me?"

"Think about it." She presses a finger to her lips, knowing very well, he is watching her every move. "You never truly shoo me away when you _want_ to work. You're actually taking the time to listen to me despite your aloof display. You are very particular about details too."

"I think you are mistaken," Lance rebuttals coolly; once again reading his document. "As a Pokémon Champion, it is one of my duties to listen to the troubles of my direct colleagues. I like you, Karen, but sometimes you read too much into my actions."

She shrugs without dejection. "Fair enough." Karen stands up from her seat, stretching her arms before continuing. "But even you must admit that I am right."

"About what?"

With a very careful walk, Karen slinks around Lance's desk. His dark eyes are following her with slight curiosity before blinking when the Dark-type Elite's hands rest on his shoulders from behind. She smiles when Lance tenses and Karen lowers her head to whisper in his ear. Her voice is sultry as she massages his shoulders. "That you're in need of a vacation. I personally believe you are overdue for one. Working nonstop is a sign of insanity, Lance."

"Wise words, Karen." Without hesitation, Lance leans forward when Karen presses herself against his back. He swivels in his chair—Karen making her disappointment _very _obvious when he faces her—before Lance continues dryly. "It's amazing how advice like that rolls off your tongue when I've never seen _you_ work particularly hard."

"Oh, I work every day." Karen replies, playing his game. "The only difference is, when I work, I try not to be flashy about it."

"Was that a jab?" Lance asks; only half-serious.

Karen sniggers, walking back to the couch and retaking her seat. "I never mentioned names."

"No, but your tone reflects that you were making comparisons to make yourself look good." She sees his lips twitch before hiding the forming smile behind locked hands.

She crosses her legs, humming. "You know I wouldn't do that."

"I would believe you…if you weren't already good at _twisting _words to suit your needs."

"We could be at this all day, Mr. Champion. Therefore, I propose a change in topic: may we talk about vacationing again?" Silvery-blue eyes glance in his direction and this time, Lance actually thinks about the possibility. Karen has a smile in her eyes as she continues persuading. "I still think you should take one, Lance. It would be a shame if the face of the Indigo Plateau lost his charismatic appeal due to a lack of sleep."

He snaps to attention and _almost _stares at her in shock. "…Karen, if this were any other time, I would have believed you were trying to _hit _on me."

Without reservation, Karen laughs in mirth. His response was so serious and so unlike him (his word choice is practically _juvenile_) that she can't help it. Lance wasn't wrong—she _did _find him physically attractive—but he wasn't right either. If he was slightly more irresponsible…this could've been a different story. Once she settles down (which is still hard when Lance remains stony-faced), the Dark-type Elite takes in a deep breath before echoing his earlier sentiments playfully. "Lance, I like you, but you read too much into my actions."

There's an analyzing look in his eyes and it's intriguing. It is not the one he uses during meetings with the Pokémon League Association nor is it one he uses during battle. It's genuine curiosity in his eyes—Karen wants to see more. However, as quick as it was there, Lance destroys her moment of entertainment by standing up from his seat, shuffling the papers on his desk into a neat pile. "I suppose you are right. My apologies."

"Tsk… You give up the game so easily." Karen sighs dramatically and follows Lance's lead. Tossing her hair over her shoulder, the Dark-type Elite prepares to leave the office now that her business (_playtime_) with him is finished. "Pulling the chain a little longer may have made things interesting."

"I don't like playing games, Karen…not unless we are playing _mine."_

Blinking in confusing, Karen turns her head, only to find Lance standing directly behind her. How he manages to sneak up on her, she doesn't know, but Karen is quite proud of herself for maintaining a neutral expression. However, her accomplishment is _slightly _compromised when she realizes ends of her hair dance between Lance's fingers. He stands in front of her—not once releasing her hair—and smiles. In response, Karen only lifts a curious eyebrow. "Hmm…at the moment, your game seems very boring."

Lance's reply? He leans his face closer to hers and, Arceus, Karen is honestly surprised. For someone who persistently takes his role as a Pokémon Champion seriously, Lance sure does move quickly when it comes to courting. However, that isn't to say Karen is _denying _him. In truth, she often wonders what Lance tasted like…

Karen willingly meets him halfway—her eyes instinctively closing—but instead of feeling a ravaging sensation on her lips, the Dark-type Elite kisses air. She opens her eyes in perplexity to find that Lance has dodged her entirely by pulling back. He leans down again when Karen stares confused, but this time, he brushes back her hair and whispers into her ear like a ghost. "You're already playing it."

…This so-called Champion is very sly.

The Dark-type Elite smirks because for all the time it takes for her to crack Lance's shell of integrity, he is able to break through hers in one fell swoop. He steps back, letting her hair fall through his fingers, before adjusting his hold on the batch of papers under his arm. Lance shares her expression of amusement, looking more alive than earlier today—Karen finds that a success in the end.

Allowing her to exit the room first (he's quite the gentleman after all), Lance comments. "For the record, Karen: I already have a vacation planned for the end of the month. I'm trying to finish all my remaining paperwork one week in advance; it's the reason why I'm so tired lately."

"I figured as much," Karen muses, leaning her back against the wall as Lance locks up his office. He begins to walk down the winding corridor and Karen's eyes never leave his figure. She can't help but bait him airily, crossing her arms. "You should have kissed me, Lance."

He looks over his shoulder, smirking, and it sends a shiver down Karen's spine—the pleasant kind. "When you're always presenting opportunities for one, I don't see the need to hurry."

Karen blinks before shaking her head with a chuckle. She sees him off; left alone with her thoughts and wondering when it was she initiated this type of flirting with the Dragon Champion. It just…_happened—_like a chemical reaction. His serious, responsible disposition against her daring, impulsive nature… She finds their mixed chemistry unpredictable and it's oh-so-fun to guess when something spontaneous will happen between them. Lance may not admit it, but Karen knows he has just as much fun entertaining himself whenever they're together.

…And if he's man enough—after his vacation of course—perhaps he'll finally decide to reward Karen for all her efforts to get him to smile.


	22. MossShipping

**Disclaimer: **Pokémon isn't mine!

**A/N: **I..didn't know how to end this. Sorry. xD; I think Gardenia's cute because technically, I don't like ghosts either (Ghost Pokémon are an entirely different story though). :P

Thanks for reading!

* * *

><p><strong>Day 22: <strong>Write about any pairing.**  
>Pairing: <strong>Roark/Gardenia**  
>Warnings: <strong>None.**  
>Word Count: <strong>1,528 words.

* * *

><p><strong>.: F. E. A. R. :.<br>**_~ This is not what she signed up for ~_

:: :: :: :: :: :: :: ::

_It's okay, Gardenia; you've got this! You'll be fine. Just—_

As if on cue, a loud banging sound echoes throughout the tunnels, causing the Eterna Gym Leader to jump fearfully with a small yelp before she clamps hands over her mouth; hardhat slipping down her face and covering her eyes. Gardenia quickly turns to look behind her, only to be reminded that she is alone and _lost _in the mining tunnels known famously as the Underground. Rubbing her arms for warmth as she hugs herself, Gardenia carries on with her trek because it was better than sticking around in one spot for too long. After all, she definitely isn't going to meet up with Roark's mining party that way.

"Oh yes, Gardenia," she begins berating herself quietly; casting glances from side to side. "You just _had _to say 'Sure!' when Roark invited you to the Underground. You thought it would be fun! …Well, this is _not _fun! I want to go back to the Gym and tend to the plants; I want to be under the _sun!"_

Another banging noise enters her ears and Gardenia once again whips around with tense shoulders, glaring down the dark tunnel. Even though there are guiding lights lining the wooden posts every fifteen feet, it does not deter the fact that she feels like the unfortunate heroine in a horror movie—and Gardenia doesn't even _watch_ horror movies!

She waits to hear another sound—or even movement from the shadows—but nothing happens after a few seconds and Gardenia shouts in anxious frustration. "S-Stop it, whatever-you-are! If you want to come out, come out and get it over with!"

Honestly, she _doesn't _want anything to pop out. She attempts to prepare for the inevitable, but it _still _scares the Worry Seed out of her. Oh, where could Roark have gone to? Maybe Gardenia wouldn't worry so much if she had not 'accidentally' overheard some of the miners in Oreburgh City trading ghost stories about the Underground—_that _was her first mistake. Her second mistake was giving Roark permission to leave her side when he was told that a rare fossil was found in 'Sector 6A'. Granted, he left her with one half of his mining party, but due to Gardenia's spacing out when she tries her hand at digging for special rocks, she ends up in her current situation.

"It's cold…" Gardenia distracts herself. "I can't believe people actually _like _spending the whole day down here—"

For the third time in the last hour (she thinks), Gardenia hears the banging noise; the only difference is…it's _louder _than before. Also, it feels as if the ground is beginning to shake. Blinking a couple of times, the Eterna Gym Leader turns her body towards the sound and her eyes start to widen when she realizes something _big _and shadywas running down the tunnel…in _her _direction.

She takes a step back before doing an all-out run, almost crying at the top of her lungs. Her hardhat bobbles on top of her crown, so she uses one hand to hold it down as she runs. _"Arceus, it's a ghost! The stories are true!"_

Whatever it is that chases her, it's coming up fast and Gardenia's lungs are ready to burst with the lack of oxygen. Eventually, she hits a dead end and it's only then that Gardenia actually feels scared. Being in these tunnels is way worse than taking one step inside the Old Chateau. Her legs give way and she collapses to the ground as she presses her back on the cold, rocky wall. Heavy footsteps enter her ears and in her delirium, Gardenia is convinced that the 'ghost' calls out her name.

Panicking now, the Eterna Gym Leader quickly releases Roserade before huddling against the wall, burying her face in her knees. "G-Go away! Just go away!"

"_Gardenia!" _Suddenly, something grabs her shoulders and Gardenia realizes that light is shining on her face. She squints as her eyes adjust to the flood of brightness before noticing the familiar, looming figure in front of her. The voice is worried; slowly calming down from its own state of panic. "It's me; you're okay!"

Her breathing relaxes too, but now the jitters begin to take over. "Oh gosh…Roark?"

The Oreburgh Gym Leader nods once. Roark's Rampardos stands behind them, greeting Roserade with a confused tilt of his head to which Roserade gives out a half-shrug in her own perplexity. Oh wait: Rampardos was big and heavy…could _it_ have been making the noises and chasing her through the tunnels? It makes sense; especially when Gardenia applies logic that ghosts don't have feet to make loud noises that shake the earth…

"Well, this is embarrassing—" Whoa, whoa, _whoa! _Why is Roark _hugging_ her? And so tightly too? "H-Hey, I can't breathe, Roark…!"

He doesn't let up; much too distracted with his own thoughts. "Thank goodness, you're alright. I was so worried when I met up with the other team and you weren't there!" Roark pulls away, though he keeps her at arms' length. There's a frown on his face now and his eyebrows knit together. "How did you get separated from the others though? That's been on my mind the entire time."

Her cheeks take on a light shade of pink and Gardenia tries to laugh off her embarrassment. She waves Roserade over so she'd have a reason to cover her shaking by returning the Bouquet Pokémon to its Poké Ball. "I, uh, was trying to dig for a fossil like you showed me earlier, but I was so caught up with digging, I didn't realize everyone moved to a different area, you know? I probably misheard directions and went the other way… B-But it's all good now! I think I have these tunnels memorized like the back of my hand!"

"…Gardenia, even _I _don't have all the tunnels memorized," Roark deadpans, causing Gardenia to look away awkwardly. She hears Roark sigh as he kneels in front of her. "Either way, it's my fault you got lost and I'm sorry. The last thing I wanted was for you to experience a terrible situation like that."

She blinks and watches him deflate like a defeated Growlithe. Somehow, Roark looks cuter than he normally does—not that she _always _finds him cute. Well, that was a lie; he was good-looking in a boyish way, but... Okay, she admits to being in denial: Roark was a pretty handsome guy and Gardenia takes guilty pleasure in sneaking glances at him from time to time. Smiling, she tries to lighten the mood. "It wasn't _that _terrible…though I think you should rethink the idea of chasing me on your Rampardos next time because honestly, _that _gave me a heart attack."

Roark rubs the back of his neck sheepishly, giving her an awkward smile. "Ah, yeah… Sorry about that too. I ended up getting excited when Rampardos spotted you…"

"What's wrong?" she asks when he sudden stops talking before leaning forward and Gardenia's begins to panic in a _different _way. She presses against the wall as much as she could, but Roark simply continues invading her personal bubble. Eventually, she throws up her hands against his chest and turns her face away; eyes screwed shut. "W-Wait a minute, Roark! You're coming off too strong and I'm not ready—!"

"Old amber!"

…Old _what?_

Taking a peek, Gardenia realizes that Roark wasn't even focusing his attention on her, but looking _past _her towards the wall. Figuratively speaking, there are stars in his eyes and he looks exactly like an excited child in a candy store. Almost immediately he pulls away (Gardenia is pretty much frozen on the spot), snaps his fingers so that Rampardos approaches them, and digs through the sand-colored satchel that the Head Butt Pokémon carries in his mouth. As he pulls out the appropriate tools for excavating objects, Roark exclaims. "I can't believe it! I've been looking forever for old amber! What luck!"

"That's a Pokémon fossil…right?"

"Yeah—excuse me, Gardenia." He gestures to the wall behind her to which the Eterna Gym Leader inches away before getting back on her feet. She watches in mild curiosity as Roark begins digging at the wall with professional ease. "From what was recorded in the Kanto region, old amber supposedly brings back Aerodactyl to life! I've actually wanted to add one to my team for a while now."

"I see…" Well, Gardenia can't help but let the disappointment settle when she realizes that after the wild Psyduck chase, Roark is perfectly fine going back to doing what he loves best: fossils and stones. Still, it's pretty cute how excited the Oreburgh Gym Leader gets after discovering just _one _fossil. Rampardos whines under his breath and Gardenia looks over her shoulder curiously. From the look of it, Rampardos seems to be _apologizing _on behalf of his Trainer's obliviousness to Gardenia's feelings. Huh…Pokémon sure are intuitive. Smiling, Gardenia pets under Rampardos's chin, whispering. "It's okay. He'll have to thank me for the fossil anyways. I'm thinking dinner; do you agree?"

The Head Butt Pokémon snaps in agreement, causing Gardenia to giggle.

"Good—then it's settled!"


End file.
